


It's Like I Killed Myself

by kingvandam



Series: It's Like I Killed Myself [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Dean was a good kid. He always had been and he had intended to stay that way. However all it took was one decision of taking a job at a diner to completely flip his entire life upside down. He had fallen directly into the lap of the most dangerous man for miles and there was no getting out of it. Dean was falling down the rabbit hole and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to get out. Sometimes to move forward you have to kill your old self.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: It's Like I Killed Myself [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734394
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. Morning Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i might be getting ahead of myself by starting posting this but i'm so excited about this story that i can't really resist! this is the main story! we're finally here! i'll be posting this probably not as consistently as other stories because it's a bit longer than the others but hopefully it won't be too long between updates! enjoy!

Shaking. He was being shaken. Dean groaned and buried his head further into the pillow. Again he was shaken. Dean swatted his hand and whoever was shaking him, but it was to no avail because they just shook him again. 

“What?” Dean groaned into the pillow.

“Get up,” it was Roman’s voice.

Dean shook his head and tried to bury himself even further into the pillow.

“Get up and blow me,” Roman demanded.

Dean opened one eye, checking to see just how serious Roman was. When it was clear that Roman was in no way joking Dean shut his eye again before forcing himself to sit up and look at Roman. Dean gave Roman a pouty face as Roman looked at him expectantly. With a deep breath Dean peeled the blanket back and moved himself down the bed. He situated himself between Roman’s legs. Roman had pulled on a pair of boxers to sleep in before they had gone to bed. Dean had Roman’s shirt on. 

Roman was half hard when Dean pulled his cock out of his boxers. Dean stroked Roman lazily, trying to wake up a bit as he did. He was too tired. He was always tired. Dean kept up his stroking, using the precum pouring out as lube to make the stroking easier. After a bit more stroking Dean leaned over and took the tip of Roman’s cock into his mouth. Dean sucked lightly on the tip while he continued to stroke with his hand. Meanwhile Roman brought a hand to Dean’s hair, lightly grasping it. 

Dean took more of Roman into his mouth, wanting to get this over with as quick as possible. The sooner this was over with the sooner Dean could go back to sleep. God did he want to go back to sleep. If he had it his way he wouldn’t have gotten up at all, but he didn’t have it his way. He had it Roman’s way. That was what he had gotten himself into. Whether he had known it at the time or not didn’t matter. He was deep in it now. Collared and owned by the most dangerous man on this side of the country. There was no getting out of it, he’d have to be released. 

Sucking further down Dean felt Roman’s grip of his hair tighten. Dean sucked harder and lower, moving his hand at a fairly quick pace. Roman was making quiet noises up above him. Dean sucked down and back up to lick the slit before delving back down again. Roman started gently thrusting up into Dean’s mouth while Dean jerked and sucked. Soon enough Dean released his grip on Roman’s dick and let Roman use his mouth. He was tired enough that that sounded nicer than actually having to do the work. 

Slowly Roman pushed all the way into Dean’s mouth before pulling back out slightly and repeating the motion. Dean tried his best to just relax his throat and be still. Dean continued to suck while Roman thrust gently in and out of Dean’s mouth. It was only a matter of minutes before Roman was speeding up. Dean had a forearm resting on either side of Roman to steady himself. Slowly Roman built up a faster and less gentle pace. This is how it always went. Roman was always in control. No matter what it was, it was Roman’s way.

It wasn’t long before Roman was fucking up into Dean’s mouth. The pace had become fast and rough. Dean tried his best to swirl his tongue around but could get virtually no movement. When Dean got the warning he shut his eyes and waited for the cum to hit the back of his throat. Roman’s release came with a groan as Dean swallowed around him. When Roman pulled out of Dean’s mouth Dean swallowed the rest of the cum and wiped the spit away from his mouth.

Roman gripped the chain around Dean’s neck and pulled him up for a kiss. Dean let himself be lead up for the kiss before collapsing back down beside Roman. The hope was that now Roman would let him go back to sleep. That’s all he wanted right now. More sleep. 

“You gonna shower with me,” Roman asked as he ran a hand through Dean’s hair. 

“Do I have to?” Dean mumbled.

Roman shook his head, “No.”

“Then no,” Dean shut his eyes and snuggled back into the pillow. 

Roman pet Dean’s head again before getting up out of bed. As Roman headed toward the shower Dean covered himself back up with the blanket. Dean tried his best to fall back asleep. He focused on the sound of the shower, trying to make it background noise. He had nearly fallen back asleep by the time Roman got out of the shower. It was Roman’s voice that woke him back up.

“Don’t you have to get up?” Roman asked as he started to pull on his dress pants. 

Dean rolled over onto his back to look at Roman, “Afternoon shift.”

“Ahh,” Roman was tying his hair back into a bun.

Dean shut his eyes again, trying to will himself back to sleep. It was the tugging of the chain around his neck that made Dean open his eyes again and sit up. Roman kissed him once before shoving him back down on the bed. Dean rolled his eyes as he wrapped the blanket back around himself. He decided on watching Roman finish dressing instead of trying to sleep. He could try to sleep once Roman was gone because it looked like Roman wasn’t going to let him just fall back to sleep. 

Dean watched as Roman buttoned up and tucked in his dress shirt. He watched even closer as Roman tied his own tie. Dean only learned how to when Roman taught him how. Even so Dean was pretty sure he could only tie it if it was on somebody else. He’d be useless trying to tie his own. Dean did frown a bit when Roman pulled on his suit jacket. That was Dean’s least favorite part of the suit because it covered up all of Roman’s muscles. 

“Alright I’m off,” Roman announced. 

As Roman headed for the door he stopped suddenly, “Oh and this is for you.”

Roman pulled a small bag out of a drawer and placed it on top of the dresser. Dean was pretty sure he knew what it was even without really looking at it. Before leaving Roman kissed the top of Dean’s head. Dean who mumbled a thank you as Roman did so. Then like that Roman was gone. Headed off to do whatever it was he did during the day. Dean only had a vague idea of what it was that Roman was so busy with all of the time. He had a lot of business and a lot of employees to keep track of. If Dean spent too much time thinking about it it made his head hurt. 

After a few minutes of silence Dean was able to fall back asleep. He slept in for a little while longer until his body woke up on its own. Looking over at the clock sitting on the side table on Roman’s side of the bed it read 8 o’clock. Dean sighed and tried once again to fall back asleep. He didn’t need to be in until noon and he really had not much else to do. He could get some extra work done, get ahead on homework.. He’d rather sleep though. 

This time around his body wasn’t as kind to him. He couldn’t bring himself to fall back asleep. He was far too awake for that. He was up now and there was no going back to sleep. Homework it was. After breakfast of course. Dean threw back the blanket and stood up out of bed. He’d have to come back and make that but right now he didn’t care. Dean made his way out into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Not far behind him was Sasha making her way into the kitchen as well. 

“You’re not with Bayley?” Dean asked as he pulled out the milk. 

“She’s out of town,” Sasha didn’t look at him, “Hey you know how I like my coffee right?”

“Yeah,” Dean said warily. 

“Good make me a cup,” Sasha finally looked up at him with a disgusted smile. 

Dean wanted to say something. Want to. Didn’t. Instead he pulled a second mug out of the cabinet and poured her a cup. He put in the right amount of milk and sugar before handing her the mug and making his own. Sasha took a sip as soon as it was in her hands. 

“I’m starting to get the feeling you don’t like me,” Dean commented as he poured sugar into his own mug.

“And I don’t have to. You’ll be gone soon enough. Shocked you lasted this long,” Sasha held nothing back about the way that she felt. 

Dean moved to put the milk back in the fridge, “Well that makes me feel great about myself.” 

“Glad,” Sasha reached out and booped Dean’s nose.

Before he got a chance to respond she walked off. Dean mumbled underneath his breath before huffing out a breath. For whatever reason she seemed to really not like Dean. Dean wasn’t quite sure what he did. If he did anything at all. It was entirely possible that he hadn’t done anything at all and this was just how she was. Although Dean had a feeling it might’ve been a mix of the two. Seth didn’t like him either and Seth and Sasha were basically best friends. There was explanation and Dean was most definitely missing it.

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Instead he focused on putting some bread in the toaster and getting out a butterknife. Dean sipped his coffee while he waited for his toast to pop. When it did he spread on some butter and dropped it onto a plate. He set the plate and mug down at the table before going to get his laptop and a textbook. He had a project due for class that he really didn’t need to be working on yet, but he had nothing else to do. 

After about an hour and another cup of coffee Sasha left. He assumed it was work related. She was the manager for the night club. Thankfully for Dean she wasn’t the manager of the diner. That was one Baron Corbin. Unlike Sasha Baron didn’t completely hate Dean. He didn’t like him, but Baron didn’t like anybody. His shift partner Liv liked him and that was all that mattered. Well all that mattered is that Roman liked him seeing as Roman was the one who called the shots. Everyone else liking him would just make his life easier. Especially after Roman inevitably dumps him. That could be any day and Dean just hoped he got to keep his job after.

Dean spent the next couple of hours working on research for his project and getting a little ahead on homework for class. He was so busy doing whatever Roman wanted he was shocked he was actually caught up let alone ahead. It was probably all of the coke keeping him wired. He would probably end up doing a line before work. Things always went by faster afterwards. He was however getting stressed out easier lately. He’d have to find a way to deal with that in way that wasn’t chewing at his nail beds. Hopefully he found that solution sooner rather than later. 

He decided he needed a shower before work so he packed up and cleaned up before heading back into the bedroom. He made the bed quickly before grabbing a towel and hopping into the shower. Dean let the hot water run over him, easing the tension he felt in his shoulders. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Shaking his thoughts, or trying to at least, he opened his eyes and poured some shampoo into his hand. He scrubbed it into his hair, getting out all of the dirt and grease from the day before. After some scrubbing he rinsed it out and smothered a bit of conditioner into his hair. He turned around to let the water run over his face as he scrubbed at it. He rinsed the conditioner out of his hair and started rubbing body wash over his skin.

When he was done rinsing off he stepped out of the shower and rubbed away the water on his skin with a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way back into the bedroom. With a passing glance at the bag of coke on the dresser Dean shook his head and pulled out some clothes to change into. He pulled on his underwear and pants before his socks and a plain black t-shirt. He tucked in his shirt and took a deep breath. He should grab a straw or something but right now he can’t be bothered. Dumping out some powder he forms it lazily into something resembling a line before setting the bag down. Dean bends over and covers one nostril before inhaling sharply along the line. He stands back up and rubs at his nose, blinking hard before the initial sting dissipates. 

Dean shook his head and tucked the bag into his pocket. From the driveway he could hear the honk of a horn. It was Liv who offered to drive him to work since he’d have no other way to get there. She claimed it was on her way but he knew it wasn’t. He stepped away from the dresser and headed out the front door. When he got in her car she gave him a smile and an eyebrow raise before backing out of the driveway. Dean was vibrating. It was going to be a long shift.

* * *

A long day. It had been a long fucking day. The only part of the day that didn’t entirely suck was waking up Dean for a blowjob. Otherwise the day had been awful and it wasn’t even over. It was just time to go grab Dean from the diner. He still had meeting all night long. Thankfully all of the meetings tonight were easy purchases of what Roman liked to call goods. Roman kept track of the purchases of goods and Sasha kept track of purchases of the guys and girls. Business worked easier that way. So that’s how they did it.

Roman sighed heavily before putting the car in drive and heading the direction of the diner. He was going to blow his top if he didn’t find a way to relax soon. The drive to the diner wasn’t long. He got out, parking close by and headed inside. When he got inside he saw Dean making more coffee and Liv taking an order at the bar. Baron was most likely in the back. Roman went behind the bar and wrapped an arm around Dean. Dean tensed before realizing who it was and relaxing.

“Jesus you scared me,” Dean said as he put a hand over his heart.

“Pour me a cup I’m gonna go talk to Baron,” Roman patted Dean on the head, “Just bring it in.”

Roman didn’t wait for a response, instead opting to head into the office. He was pretty sure all he got in response was a nod anyway. Dean wasn’t always the most verbal. When he was he really was and when he wasn’t he really wasn’t. That’s how Dean was. One or the other. He was entirely unpredictable and that drew Roman straight to him. Well that and some sort of childhood rivalry. Brock still wasn’t very pleased about it all. They acted civil and didn’t mention it but there was underlying aggression in every word spoken to each other. 

Back in the office Baron was doing some sort of paperwork. Roman stood and watched for a bit. Ever since the first time he hooked up with Dean he hasn’t looked at that desk the same. Sure Roman had fucked plenty of people over that desk, but something about it with with made him feel warm inside. He got this fuzzy feeling inside whenever he remembered that night. He had planned it all out but he wasn’t quite expecting Dean to just go with it. He had been flirting with Brock so Roman assumed he must at least like him a little bit. Something about that thought made his blood boil. It didn’t used to, but it does now. If there was one thing Roman didn’t like it was people touching his things and Dean was most definitely Roman’s thing.

Roman cleared his throat to get Baron’s attention, “What’re ya working on.”

“Hey, just scheduling,” Baron only looked up for a second, “Need something?”

Roman shook his head, “Just waiting for Dean’s shift to end.”

“Surprised you’re waiting and not just dragging him out early,” Baron set the pen down and leaned back in the office chair.

“He hates that so I decided to wait it out,” Roman shrugged.

“Since when do you care what he likes?”

That hung in the air. Since when did Roman care what Dean wanted. That wasn’t how things worked. Roman called the shots and Dean got over it. So why did he care about how Dean felt about this. It wasn’t like it effected his pay any. Dean had only argued the point once and ever since it’s been in the back of Roman’s mind. Eating away at him. Like there was something deep inside him that wanted to make Dean happy. That wouldn’t do. That’s not who Roman was. He was a cold hearted bastard who worked his whole life to be that way. Since when did he care what others wanted. 

Before Roman got the chance to respond Dean opened the door to hand Roman his coffee.

“Put your apron up we’re leaving early,” Roman demanded.

Dean looked like he was about to argue but decided it wasn’t worth the effort. He started untying the apron and hung it up on the rack. Roman placed the mug of coffee down on Baron’s desk before guiding Dean out of the door. 

“I don’t,” Roman said to Baron before exiting after Dean.

Roman passed by Dean, grabbing him by the arm and walking him out of the diner. Dean was a little behind and trying to keep up with the fast pace Roman was setting. There was really no rush, the only thing rushing would do was give Roman more time alone with Dean. Or more time to be bugged by Sasha or Seth or someone. He was tense and he knew it. There was no way he’d make it through the rest of the night without biting someones head off if he didn’t find a way to relieve the tension soon. So when they pulled into the empty club parking lot Roman pulled up to the back door and parked. He was pretty sure he had a good idea as to how to get rid of some tension. 

Roman got out and opened Dean’s door for him. He didn’t give Dean the chance to follow. Instead he dragged him by his arm inside and to the office. Roman slammed Dean back up against the office door. Dean laughed slightly before Roman’s lips were on his. Roman brought one hand up to grip the chain collar around Dean’s neck while the other moved to his hip. In contrast Dean wrapped his arms around the back of Roman’s neck. The urge to absolutely tear Dean apart was over coming him. He could just rail Dean against the wall or something until he wasn’t stressed anymore. Then later tonight he could do it again on the bed at home.

Roman let go of Dean and removed Dean’s hands from around Roman’s neck. For a second Roman stood there to get a good look at Dean. Only for a second though because he then grabbed Dean by the chain collar and dragged him over to the desk. Roman let go and took a seat in his desk chair. 

“Strip,” Roman demanded.

Roman watched as Dean hesitated for a moment before slowly untucking his shirt and sliding it over his head. He dropped the shirt to the side and Roman leaned back in his chair. Almost hesitant Dean unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans to the floor. He kicked those to the side as well. Next to come off were his socks before finally his underwear. Roman hummed appreciatively before patting his own lap. Dean came over and plopped down in Roman’s lap. Roman ran his hands along Dean’s body, stopping to squeeze at his hips. Then he brought one hand to drag Dean by the collar into a kiss. Dean didn’t protest any as Roman did.

As much as Roman would like to spend the whole day sitting there making out with Dean they didn’t have that kind of time. Roman reached into the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, grateful they were past the point of needing a condom. Dean was grinding down in Roman’s lap as Roman uncapped the lube and coated a couple of fingers with the substance. He swirled one finger around Dean’s entrance before pushing it in. He pulled the finger back out again before repeating the motion. Meanwhile Dean squirmed a little bit in Roman’s lap. Roman liked it when Dean squirmed so he kept repeating the motion.

He was caught between wanting to take his time and wanting to hurry up. Either way he couldn’t really rush this part. So he took his time. He worked Dean on one finger before sliding in a second one. Dean had his face buried in Roman’s neck, biting his lip to muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth. Roman would prefer he didn’t but wasn’t going to say anything about it. Instead Roman kept working Dean open with two fingers inside of him. Dean was rocking back down onto them.

Roman could feel the tightness in his dress pants. He really needed to let free his erection but for now he ignored it in favor of fingering Dean. He pushed his fingers in and out slowly. Dean was squirming more now. Roman wasn’t convinced that he was actually trying to stay still. Sitting still wasn’t Dean’s strong suit regardless of the fingers Roman had inside of him. He was always fidgeting in some sort of fashion. If anyone asked Roman would say it was annoying but deep down he thought it was adorable. A lot of Dean was adorable.

After a bit more fingering Roman pulled his fingers out. Dean whined at the loss. Roman ignored it in favor of undoing the button of his pants and letting his dick spring free. He coated his erection with more lube and lined up with Dean’s entrance. In one hand Roman held his dick and with the other he held Dean’s hip. After a moment Roman slowly started thrusting up. He took his time pushing up into Dean. Roman could feel Dean holding his breath while Roman pushed in. For a moment Dean stilled in Roman’s lap. Roman stilled as well as they both caught their breath.

When Dean moved to look at Roman his pupils were blown wide. Roman couldn’t tell if it was from drugs or from having someone inside of him. He chose to believe it was the second one as he pulled Dean in for a kiss. Slowly Dean started moving up and down, Roman didn’t stop him. Instead he let Dean ride him. That had been the plan anyway. For a bit at least. Eventually he’d throw Dean on the desk and fuck out all of the annoyances from the day, but right now he just wanted to enjoy and relax. So he let Dean ride. 

It didn’t take Dean long to build up a steady rhythm. Waiting and patience weren’t words that existed in Dean’s vocabulary so it came as no surprise when the pace set was fast from the start. Dean bounced himself on Roman’s dick while Roman held his hips. His mind had already drifted completely away from how terrible the day had been thus far. The tension in his shoulders was releasing with each bounce. Roman was unbelievably glad he went this route instead of ripping someones face off.

* * *

Seth was early. That had been intentional. He wanted to talk to Roman alone before anything got started tonight. His patience with the whole Dean situation was wearing thin. The sooner Dean was gone the sooner Seth could get back with Roman. The stupid kid had thrown a wrench in his plans of winning back the love of his life. Sure he had Finn, but Finn would understand. Roman and Seth belonged together. That’s what everyone said. So the sooner he got him back the better. It shouldn’t be hard to convince him but it’d be impossible with Dean still in the picture.

Why hadn’t he gotten rid of him? Roman never kept play things around this long and certainly didn’t move them in. What made this kid so special? Maybe it was the opportunity to absolutely wreck someone before tossing them out. Kid was fairly straight laced when he showed up. Now he wasn’t much more than a coked up slut. Roman could do better than that, he just didn’t want to. He was scared to open his heart up to anybody. Scared of that vulnerability of caring about someone. The kid was just a dispensable shield.

He took a deep breath before opening the back door and heading towards the office. When he got there he stopped. There were noises coming from the other side of the door. They sounded like, oh. They were moans. There were moans coming from the other side of the door. Seth pressed his ear up against the door. Along with the moans were slapping sounds. There was no question what was going on on the other side of the door. Roman was fucking the damn kid again. Because of course he was.

That was the one thing Seth and Roman never met eye to eye on. Sex. Seth wasn’t into the whole submission thing. Clearly Dean was a different story by the way he was screaming Daddy on the other side of the door. That made Seth’s blood boil. Of course. That had been the whole reason they broke up. The sex was boring, apparently. Seth shook his head. Part of him wanted to break down the door but he couldn’t do that. He had to play it cool. That was the only way he was getting Roman back. Instead Seth stormed off to his car. He’d be back by the time he was actually supposed to be there. Right now he needed to cool off.

* * *

The riding was good, but it wasn’t taking the edge completely off. So Roman gripped under Dean’s thighs and stood up with him. Dean yelped and wrapped himself around Roman. Roman probably should’ve given a warning to Dean but it was too late now. Roman grabbed both of Dean’s wrists and slammed him back first onto the desk, pinning his wrists above his head. Roman leaned down and started nipping at Dean’s neck.

Dean pulled Roman closer with his legs. Roman laughed against the skin of Dean’s neck. That was the sign Roman needed to start fucking out his frustrations. Roman stood back up, but kept one hand pinning Dean’s wrists above his head. Roman slammed hard into Dean who went cross eyed at the motion. Roman did it again. Then again. And again. Roman started up a rough and fast rhythm. Roman slammed in again and again. Dean was thrashing around underneath Roman. Roman couldn’t help the smile that came to his face watching Dean squirm. He leaned back down to suck a mark into Dean’s shoulder. Then another into Dean’s neck. He was getting close. Too close for comfort.

“You gonna cum for me baby boy?” Roman growled into Dean’s ear.

Dean nodded rapidly.

Roman gripped Dean’s jaw, “Words.”

“Yes Daddy,” Dean struggled to get the words out but eventually did.

“Good boy,” Roman growled again.

Roman started stroking Dean’s dick, “Go ahead, cum for Daddy.”

Almost instantly Dean started cumming. The very sight of it was enough to pull Roman over the edge let alone the feeling of Dean’s walls tightening against his own dick. Roman thrust even harder until he was cumming into Dean. He didn’t stop thrusting until he had ridden out his orgasm. His thrusts became jittery before coming to a full stop. Roman wrapped his hand around the collar Dean was wearing and pulled him up by it. With Roman’s dick still in him Dean sat up. Roman pulled him all of the way in for a kiss before letting him go and watching his near limp body lay back against the desk. 

Roman pulled out, taking a second to watch as cum dribbled out of Dean’s ass. Roman’s cum because Dean was Roman’s. That wasn’t to be forgotten. He tucked himself back into his suit pants and readjusted his whole suit until he was satisfied. 

“How do I look?” Roman asked, arms out. 

“Good Daddy,” Dean mumbled.

“Not like I just fucked your brains out?” Roman pressed.

Dean shook his head.

Roman decided to take that as an answer. After a few more moments Roman pulled Dean off the desk and stood him on his own two feet. Dean wobbled a bit but managed to stand on his own. When Dean bent over to grab his clothes Roman smacked his ass, nearly knocking him over. Dean’s legs were probably too unstable to be doing that but Roman couldn’t resist. Once Dean had dressed himself Roman pulled him back into his lap. He definitely felt better now.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can't believe i'm actually getting this out a week later! i'm trying to be three chapters ahead and since i finished chapter five today i can post chapter two! i hope you are enjoying it so far!

Meetings. He’d had them all day. He was really getting sick of meetings. Tonight he had a string of them. One deal to the next. They were fairly easy ones, just an exchange of goods. The problem was it was junkies he was dealing with. They didn’t always have the funds to pay for what Roman was selling. Meetings really were the bane of Roman’s existence. At least he could usually have a bit of fun afterwards. Nowadays a bit of fun meant bending Dean over the nearest surface. A bit of fun was an understatement for that. Roman was pretty sure that Dean was balancing him out. Every bit of stress that got added Dean could take away. 

“Yes I understand that, but prices are prices,” Roman said.

Cold hearted. That’s just how he was. How he had to be. He wasn’t afforded the ability to be anyone else. He was born into this business and he couldn’t turn his back on it. So here he was. He’d learned from a young age how to shut himself off. He was Roman Reigns and who he was on the inside didn’t matter. Feelings didn’t get to answer the equation. Hell at this point he wasn’t sure he knew how to feel. He wouldn’t be shocked if he’d lost that part of himself completely. 

“You pay or you’re escorted out,” Roman finished.

“You don’t understand,” the guy tried, “I really need it. C’mon I got half. I-I’ll give you the other half later. I promise I’m good for it.”

While the guy spoke Roman signaled that it was time to escort the man out. A big guy by the name of Braun Strowman made his way from behind Roman. The guy sitting across from Roman was starting to shake as Braun approached. 

“No please,” he pleaded as Braun stood in front of him.

“Hard way or the easy way,” Braun spoke in a menacing tone.

“I-”

“Hard way it is.”

Braun grabbed the guy by his shirt and stood him up. Afterwards dragging him out the door and presumably out of the building. It wasn’t the nicest way to go about things but this was business. Business wasn’t about being nice it was about getting things done. If you showed weakness people would pry at it and exploit it. Roman couldn’t afford for that to happen. So Roman went the hardass root. Cold hearted bastard remember. People were just tools to use, not anything to keep around for too long. He had the people he needed to operate business and that’s all he needed. His associates were also all born into this. That’s how Roman knew he couple trust them. You couldn’t get caught up trusting outsiders in this business. That’d be your downfall. 

Roman raised an eyebrow as Braun returned. He got a nod from Braun before he signaled to bring in the next appointment. This was going to be a long night, that was for certain. He’d have to find his way into Dean’s pants as soon as he was done. That was for certain.

* * *

Roman was gone pretty much as soon as they had finished. That left Dean alone in his office. Alone with nothing to do. Dean had come straight from work so he really had absolutely nothing. He fidgeted a bit with whatever was on Roman’s desk. It was going to be a long night. Usually he had a text book or something to occupy himself with. On better nights he had Roman’s dick to occupy himself with. That sure made things go by a lot faster. They were more enjoyable nights as well. Tonight wasn’t one of those nights though. Tonight was a night that Roman had to be cooped up making deals all night. Dean hated those nights. 

Dean’s only saving grace was his phone, but even that got boring after a while. After messing around on it for a while Dean decided to give his brother a call.

“Hey,” Dean said through the phone.

“Hey what’s up?”

“Just bored is all. What’s up with you?” Dean responded.

“Oh not much. You at your dorm?”

You at your dorm? The question made Dean’s heart sink. He hadn’t told him. He hadn’t told anybody. It wasn’t that he was ashamed, he just wasn’t out. He probably wouldn’t be for a long time. He was raised to be straight. His father would absolutely lose it if he found out. There was no way in hell Dean was letting anybody know that he wasn’t straight. He could be himself while he’s away but the reality of the situation is that he’ll probably spend the rest of his life hiding who he is from his family. A sad reality, but it’s his. No matter what he does, it’s his reality.

“Yeah, you at your place?” Dean replied.

“Yeah, how’s school going?”

“It’s going well. Dad’s gonna be pissed when he finds out I’ve got a B in my swarm of A’s,” Dean joked.

“Ah, you always were the smart one.”

Dean shook his head, “You took family disappointment I needed something.”

“You’re welcome for that by the way.”

“Oh thank you so much for being a screw up so our strict parents could be stricter."

There was a laugh on the other end of the line.

“What’s it like anyway?” Dean asked.

“What’s what like?”

“Being a drug addict.”

“It sucks. You’re dependent on something you can’t afford. You better not be taking anything I’ll kick you ass.”

“I wouldn’t no, I’m not,” Dean scrambled a response.

“Good.”

“Yeah I’ve gotta go I’ll call you later.”

“I’ll talk to you later."

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Dean hung up the phone and set it on the desk. He hated that. Hate lying. Why’d he even ask. He should’ve left it alone, but Dean just didn’t know how to leave things alone. He needed a nap or something. There was a couch and a blanket against the wall next to the door. Dean figured there was no harm in laying down for a nap. That wouldn’t hurt anyone right? Roman would just wake him up when he got back and Dean really needed one. 

Sighing Dean made his way over to the couch. The office door was unlocked but Dean wasn’t about to lock it. Roman had left his key behind. Dean climbed onto the couch and covered himself with the blanket. He hadn’t realized how tired he was. He was out as soon as his head hit the armrest. If he had known he would go down so hard he would’ve thought about giving into it earlier so he could have more time for sleeping. He didn’t get much sleep between Roman, work, and school. Coke came in handy for that. Dean was out and he was out hard. There was zero intention of getting up any time soon. Lucky for him he should be alone for a while. Should be.

* * *

If Seth thought yelling at Roman’s play thing would make anything better he’d be in there yelling at him right now. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could scare the kid off. That was a stupid idea. He couldn’t just scare the kid off. That’s not how things worked. Roman had to let the kid go not the other way around. Scaring the kid off would be useless. He was Roman’s until Roman was done with him. Which left Seth with not much he could do. Just because he couldn’t scare the kid off didn’t mean he couldn’t at least make sure the kid stayed gone when it was over.

“Hey Sash,” Seth called across the counter, “Roman in a meeting?”

Sasha worked the bar throughout the night. She didn’t have to, but she liked to. She said managing was easier. Which left pawning the prostitutes off to Seth. He didn’t mind, it was an easy night job. Kept him busy and showed Roman what he’d do for him. Sadly that wasn’t exactly enough to win Roman back over. Shame. If things really never worked out maybe he’d just have to resort to being a slut. Seemed to work plenty for Dean.

Sasha came over to the stool Seth was seated on, “Yeah he’s got a string of them. Why?”

“Gonna go talk to that kid,” Seth stood off his stool.

“Not gonna do you any good,” Sasha pointed out.

“Maybe not, still worth a shot though,” Seth shrugged.

With that he was off to find Dean. Dean would be in Roman’s office doing whatever it was he did. Seth wasn’t sure really what that was. All Seth knew about Dean was that he spend his nights in Roman’s bed and that didn’t sit well with Seth. He weaved his way through the busy crowd and into the back. When he got back there he noticed the door to Roman’s office was unlocked. Roman had probably left the key behind. That was good. It made things much easier for Seth.

Gently Seth opened the door and walked in. He was about to say something when he noticed that the kid was laying down on the couch. Upon further inspection Seth concluded that he was asleep. That was not according to plan. He could wake Dean up and yell at him but Seth really didn’t care enough to do that. It was one thing to come in while Dean was awake and yell at him. It was a whole nother to wake the kid up with intention of yelling at him. That wouldn’t sit well with Roman and Seth knew that.

Instead Seth backed out of the room and made his way back to his stool. The whole way back through the crowd he was cursing himself out. What was his plan anyway? What exactly was he going to say to the kid? Seth guessed it didn’t matter now. The kid was asleep and Seth had left him to it. Next time he would go in with more of a plan. When he sat back down on his stool Sasha raised an eyebrow at him.

“That was quick,” Sasha commented.

Seth nodded, “Yeah well, kid’s asleep.”

“Asleep?” Sasha repeated.

“Yup. He’s fucking asleep,” Seth sighed, “I don’t know what I’d have even said to him.”

“Something along the lines of ‘you stole the love of my life you son of a bitch,’” Sasha joked.

Seth shook his head, “You’re joking but I probably would’ve.”

He would’ve. He had gone in with no game plan. Just impulse. He wasn’t at his best when he ran on impulses. No, Seth was at his best when he had a plan. All he had to do was come up with one and then he could get rid of the kid for good. Then he could swoop in and take Roman back.

“You know that when Dean’s gone Roman’s gonna find another slut with no hesitation right?” Sasha asked in a serious tone.

Seth nodded, “I’m hoping that he’ll at least wait long enough to give me a chance to talk to him before he finds the next warm body.” 

Truth be told he had time before Dean. He just hadn’t pulled the trigger. He was going to the night Seth first met Dean. Had he not waited so long maybe he could’ve had Roman to himself and Dean wouldn’t be in the picture. 

“Maybe this time don’t wait so long,” Sasha stilled, “What’re you going to do about Finn if you win Roman back?”

“When I win Roman back,” Seth corrected.

“When you win Roman back,” Sasha echoed.

“I don’t know.”

That was an honest answer. Seth hadn’t thought that far ahead. He’d probably have to break up with Finn. It’d be a shame but it was what had to be done. Roman was his true love and he couldn’t stand being broken up anymore. Seth had to get Roman back he just had to. There was no way he could stand Roman loving someone else. Especially not that kid.

“I don’t know.”

* * *

After a day of meetings he was finally done. He’d had his last one and now he was free. The rest of the night was Roman’s to do whatever he pleased. What he pleased was in his office doing, well Roman wasn’t sure what he was doing. He hadn’t brought him home first to change or grab anything to do. Dean was probably bored out of his mind. That wasn’t Roman’s problem though. Why did Roman even care if Dean was bored or not? It not like he really cared about Dean in any way. Right? No of course not. He was Roman Reigns. He didn’t care about anybody anymore. Hadn’t for a long time. So he couldn’t care about Dean. That would be impossible. No way.

Roman nodded his goodbye to Braun before heading back to his office. The trip didn’t involve going out to the main area at all so it was a short and simple trip. At first Roman didn’t notice Dean. He was preparing for annoyance when he finally did notice Dean. Dean was laying on the couch, using the head rest as a pillow, fast asleep. The blanket was only partially covering him as Roman watched. Roman couldn’t help the smile that rose to his face. Dean looked so peaceful there sleeping. There was something almost domestic about it.

For a moment Roman considered waking him up. Only for a moment. In the end Roman decided it wasn’t worth waking him. Sure Roman could use another round, but Dean looked so peaceful sleeping and Roman didn’t want to ruin that. So instead Roman sat down at his desk. He would finish up anything he needed to then he’d maybe go home early. The sooner he could get Dean in a bed the better. Dean was a heavy sleeper so it wouldn’t be hard to maneuver him into the car. He just had to be gentle with him.

* * *

“Hello?” Sasha asked over the phone. 

It was loud so she had one hand covering her other ear and she was yelling. It was Roman on the other line. 

“I’m heading out early,” Roman said through the phone.

Sasha could’ve sworn she misheard him, “You never leave early. What’s wrong?”

Seth perked up at that.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then why are you leaving?” Sasha asked.

“Dean’s asleep. Going to take him home. Had a long day figured I’d catch some sleep too,” Roman explained.

Sasha jutted out her lower jaw, “Alright. See you at home.”

“See you at home.”

With that the conversation was over. Sasha looked over at Seth and shook her head.

“He’s taking Dean home to sleep,” Sasha said, face of disbelief.

“You’re kidding,” Seth wanted it to be a joke.

That wasn’t good. That meant Roman actually cared about the kid. No matter how much he claimed he didn’t. He cared about Dean and this proved it.

“Fuck,” Seth ran a hand over his face.

“Fuck!” Seth slammed a hand down on the bar.

* * *

Roman peeled the blanket off of Dean as gently as he could. He folded up the blanket and hung it over the arm of the couch. As carefully as he could Roman picked Dean up bridal style, supporting Dean’s head with the bend of his elbow. Getting out of the office door was more effort than Roman cared for, but it was smooth sailing after that. Well until the next doorway. Roman was as gentle as he could be as he made his way out of the exit and over to the car. 

He hadn’t thought this far ahead. Roman was thanking every god he could think of that the key just had to be in his pocket to get the door open. Roman opened the passenger side door with his foot before readjusting Dean to make it easier to get Dean in the car. Slowly Roman placed Dean in the car. Dean nearly fell over out of the car and would’ve if Roman wasn’t there to catch him. Roman adjusted the seat so it was more reclined and buckled Dean in. This time Dean stayed where he was. Roman sighed with relief.

After shutting Dean’s door Roman made his way around to the drivers seat and got in. Getting Dean back out would probably be a task. He’d have to remember to unlock the front door before trying to get Dean out. The drive back was quiet. Roman didn’t even bother turning on the radio. He was afraid of it possibly waking Dean up. Instead Roman listened to the sounds of Dean’s soft snores and let that be the soundtrack to his drive. That and the sounds of the car on the road and the wind passing him by. The road was fairly busy for one in the morning. 

By the time they got home Roman was ready for the day to be over. He parked in the driveway and went to open the front door. He unlocked it and left it open before walking back to the car. Opening the passenger side Dean stirred a little before falling back under completely. Roman cursed himself out under his breath. The last thing he needed right now was for Dean to wake up. He didn’t make it this far for Dean to wake up in the front yard. That would make all of this one giant waste. 

Roman unbuckled Dean and slid his arms underneath him. Roman picked Dean up out of the car and kicked the door shut. He cringed slightly as the sound before he started making his way to the front door. Roman carried Dean through the front door and kicked that one shut as well. Slowly Roman made his way through the dark hallway. Once in the bedroom Roman made small steps until he felt his legs hit the side of the bed. Then Roman gently put Dean down on the bed. With a deep breath Roman moved to turn on the light. 

With the light on Roman decided on getting Dean out of his jeans. Carefully Roman undid Dean’s belt and slowly pulled them off both legs at a time. Roman moved to the bathroom and tossed the pants into the hamper. Now all Roman had to do was change and move Dean under the blanket. Roman got his suit off as quickly as he could, changing into a pair of sweatpants instead. Getting Dean under the blanket was a process. He moved Dean to the other side of the bed, peeled the blanket back, moved Dean back, and covered him with the blanket. Finally Roman got in bed beside Dean. Dean scooted over and cuddled up into Roman. It brought a smile to Roman’s face. Sex was great, but this was nice too. 

* * *

When Dean woke up he was in bed. When he first woke up he wasn’t actually sure where he was. Last thing he remembered he was in the club. Why was he at home now. Surely Roman would have woken him up. Clearly not. How did he even get here? Did Roman carry him? Looking down he was still in his work shirt but upon looking under the blanket he wasn’t wearing his pants. Maybe he just forgot last night. That didn’t make any sense though. There was no reason for him to forget the night prior. He hadn’t done anything or been on anything that late in the day so why didn’t he remember how he got home.

Sighing Dean got up out of bed. He could smell food cooking in the kitchen. Dean slid off his work shirt and tossed it into the hamper. He replaced it with one of Roman’s t-shirts. When he made his way into the kitchen he saw Roman cooking what looked to be pancakes. 

“Morning,” Roman said as he noticed Dean. 

Dean leaned against the counter, “Did you carry me home last night?”

Roman stilled for a moment before continuing on, “Is that a problem?”

Dean shook his head, “No, just confused.”

“Don’t know why you woke up here?” Roman asked.

“I assumed you would’ve woken me up,” Dean walked closer to Roman.

Roman wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders, “Thought about it. I figured if you were napping in a busy night club than you probably needed the rest.” 

Dean hummed as he felt Roman kiss the top of his head.

“Make some coffee will ya,” Roman said as he let go of Dean. 

When Dean didn’t respond verbally Roman grabbed him by the chain of his collar and pulled him close. 

“What do you say?” Roman asked. 

Dean felt like rolling his eyes, didn’t though, “Yes daddy.”

At that Roman released Dean. Dean rolled his eyes when he was out of Roman’s sight. A small and pointless move of rebellion, but one nonetheless. Dean made his way over to the coffee machine and got a pot of coffee brewing. While it brewed he walked back over behind Roman and wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist from behind, resting his head on Roman’s shoulder. Roman brought a hand up to pet Dean’s head and used the other to flip the pancake. 

It wasn’t long until the coffee was done and so were the pancakes. When the coffee finished Dean stepped away from Roman and got to work pouring coffee into a mug for each of them. Dean poured only a small amount of sugar into Roman’s cup whereas he poured a lot of sugar and some milk into his own. Roman had plates already set on the table. One on the end and the other beside it. Dean placed Roman’s mug on the end and sat himself down at the other plate. 

Roman set down the plate of pancakes between the two of their plates. Roman forked some pancakes on Dean’s plate before doing the same for his own. Dean felt his face heat up slightly at the gesture. There was gentleness in it and that wasn’t usually a trait Roman possessed. It was a welcome change however. They both sat and ate their breakfast quietly. Dean finished first but Roman wasn’t far behind him. Dean was the one to put the dishes away while Roman watched. When he finished he went back over to the table he sat himself down in Roman’s lap. 

“What do you say we grab a shower?” Roman asked as he rubbed Dean’s sides.

“Hmm, and do what,” Dean covered Roman’s hands with his own.

Roman scooted the chair back and stood up with Dean in his arms. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist and his arms around his neck. Roman kicked the chair back in and started making his way back to the bedroom. On the way into the bathroom Roman grabbed a bottle of lube.

Once they got past the bathroom door Roman shut it and slammed Dean back against it. Dean laughed into the kiss Roman planted on Dean’s lips. Roman held Dean firmly against the door by his hips. Dean was pretty sure Roman was trying to shove his tongue all of the way down Dean’s throat. Dean wasn’t sure that was actually possible but Roman was trying. Dean only pulled Roman closer against his body. Roman was rubbing and squeezing Dean’s sides. With only a slight step back and the removal of Dean’s hands Roman pulled Dean’s shirt up above his head and tossed it into the hamper. Or more so in the direction of the hamper.

Next Roman unwrapped Dean’s legs and turned him around, pressing him face first into the bathroom door. Dean squirmed a bit before giving up and just standing there. Roman tucked his fingers under the waistband of Dean’s underwear and pulled it down and off his body. That one made it into the hamper. Roman pulled his hand back and delivered a smack to Dean’s ass that made Dean jump in surprise. Roman squeezed the same cheek directly after. 

Taking a step back Roman picked the lube back up off of the counter. When Roman stepped back he squirted some lube out onto his fingers, pressing the index to Dean’s hole. Roman raised his free arm to press Dean further against the door. Dean squirmed as he felt Roman’s finger press against his hole and then disappear again. He whined deep in his throat before feeling even more pressure against his back. If Dean was any further forward he’d be part of the door.

“Ask for it,” Roman demanded.

Dean’s whine was much less throaty this time, “Please finger me daddy. Need you to open me up.”

With that Roman pressed his finger in knuckle deep before pulling it back out. Before Dean could voice his displeasure Roman shoved his pointer finger all of the way in. Roman started slow at first. In and out in and out. Roman was really drawing it out. Each pull out felt like it was taking forever and each push in didn’t last long enough. Dean was letting out small frustrated noises and pushing his hips back. The arch of his back was nearly painful, but he just needed more. He was even considering verbalizing it when Roman pushed in a second finger.

There was a slight burn with the addition of the second finger, but good god did it feel good. Roman moved his hand to the back of Dean’s head, pushing him face first into the door ad allowing Dean to push his hips even further back. Roman sped up his pace a lot and then down to a little bit again. Dean was curling his toes into the ground. Suddenly Roman pulled Dean back against his chest by the hair. Before Dean hand even registered what was happening his whole body was being slammed back against the door.

“You gonna be a good boy?” Roman asked in Dean’s ear.

Dean whined deep in his throat, “Yes daddy.”

“Good,” Roman pulled his fingers out of Dean, “Turn the shower on.”

Roman stepped away from Dean, slapping his ass again before moving out of his way. Dean only jumped a little bit this time. Quietly Dean made his way to the shower and turned it on. He held his hand out under the water so he’d know when it got hot. When it finally did he pulled his arm out and turned back to face Roman.

“Ready daddy,” Dean said as he shifted foot to foot. 

“In,” Roman said as he nudged Dean towards the shower.

Dean did as he was told and got in the shower. Roman was close behind him in getting in. The water was warm but not too burning hot. In an instant Roman pushed Dean face first against the shower wall and shoved both fingers back inside of him. Dean let out a strangled and shocked moan. Roman started to thrust his fingers in and out of Dean at a rough pace. It wasn’t until Roman got bored of that that he was lining up his cock to Dean’s entrance. 

“Ask for it,” Roman demanded for the second time.

Dean wanted to turn around and punch Roman for this, “Please daddy. Need you inside.”

With no lube the thrust in was sharp and stung a bit. It felt good though. It felt really good. It felt better than the fingers alone did lube or not. He was open enough that it didn’t really matter too much anyway. What mattered was that Roman was inside of him. Roman pulled back a small bit and thrust back in. Dean squirmed against the wall as Roman pushed him harder against it. 

“God you feel good,” Roman said.

Dean could barely hear him above the sound of the water running. Dean was barely getting hit with any water. Just the spray that hit the sides of the shower. Roman thrust back in again and it sent Dean harder against the wall. Roman was getting a kick out of this and Dean knew it. He always got a kick out of making Dean completely useless for him. Dean was fine with it because he got off on it just as much as Roman did. Just in a different way.

Roman reached a hand around Dean and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. His thrusts that were becoming increasingly more powerful and sped up on each one. Every time Roman sped up his thrusts he sped up his hand on Dean’s cock. Dean was losing his grip with each thrust. He wasn’t going to last much longer the way things were going. Each thrust was ripping apart Dean’s very sanity. He wasn’t going to last that much longer. He was pretty sure he’d cum on command right now. Roman just kept hitting that spot over and over again. God it felt good.

“Daddy I’m gonna cum,” Dean called out above the shower.

Roman slowed his thrusts and strokes at that. Dean whined loudly as the orgasm that was building slowly dissipated. Dean clawed at the tile wall, biting his lower lip as Roman thrust slowly inside of him. 

“Daddy please,” Dean whined out.

Normally Dean tried to be above begging, but this was just cruel. Dean needed to cum and Roman was toying with him. Dean hated that just as much as he loved it.

“Need something baby boy?” Roman whispered in Dean’s ear. 

It was barely audible over the sound of the running water. If it hadn’t been right in his ear Dean might have missed it.

“Need to cum daddy,” Dean half moaned as Roman sped back up.

“Then cum baby boy. Cum for daddy,” Roman said that a bit louder.

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. Without hesitation Dean let go and was cumming all over Roman’s hand and the tile wall. Roman let go of Dean’s dick and gripped both of his hips tight. With his tight grip Roman pounded into Dean hard. It wasn’t long until Roman was cumming as well. The water washing away all of the cum as Dean was pulled into the spray. Dean’s bones were jello and he was ready to go back to bed already. Roman really took a lot out of him, but thankfully in a good way. 


	3. Video Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh here's chapter three! thank you to everyone who's supporting this fic i'm not going to lie these chapters are a little daunting to write, but i think they're turning out okay! i really do love this verse, it's been in my head for maybe a year now! anyway here's the chapter enjoy!

“Where are you dear?”

That was Dean’s mother. They were on a facetime call. Every now and again Dean would do one with his parents. It made them feel better about their baby being gone. Especially after all of the trouble his brother had found himself in back in college. Dean was pretty sure his parents just didn’t want to admit he was an adult yet. He was 19 and they still treated him like a kid. They’d be devastated if they found out everything he’d gotten himself into. It’d be even worse if they found out on top of that that he was gay. 

“In a part of the library,” Dean tried.

It was a lie. He was at Roman’s house. Of course he was he lived there. His parents didn’t know that though and they didn’t need to either. They less they knew about his life right now the better. He couldn’t exactly tell them any of it without questions. The last thing he could tell them was that he was living with his boyfriend that’s more than a decade older him and has a wife. Even if he left out the boyfriend part it still sounded suspicious. Just a man in his late 30’s letting a 19 year old boy live with him. Even worse the fact that it’s his boss. 

“Won’t there be a lot of traffic going through?” his father asked.

“Nah, it’s quiet over here. Plus there’s no one here right now,” Dean tried to explain it away.

Roman was in his office on call and Sasha was out with Bayley so there shouldn’t be any interruptions. He was alone in the house a lot, usually for hours at a time. Roman kept his distance when it wasn’t sex related or unless Dean intiated the first contact. Like with cooking, Roman usually did that alone but sometimes if Dean asked he got to help. Dean liked doing things with Roman but Roman liked to keep his distance. 

“Well that’s good sweetheart,” his mother said through the screen, “How’s school been going?”

“How are those grades?” his father interjected before Dean got to respond. 

Dean fought off the urge to roll his eyes. Of course that would be the first thing his father asked him. Of course that’d be the first thing his parents asked him. They cared far too much about Dean’s grades considering Dean was an adult. They always had it was like because his brother did poorly Dean had to be punished too. They were never gonna get that Dean wasn’t his brother. He did fine and didn’t need to be babied. His grades were fine. Dean felt a quick surge of rage go through him, but he ignored it.

“All A’s except for a B in english, but I’m working to raise that one,” Dean admitted.

“Well a B isn’t like you at all,” his mother sounded slightly offended.

She was right, it didn’t sound like him. He hadn’t had a B since middle school. He’d gotten in trouble for it and since then he never did it again, but his english class usually came after his shift. It really put Dean off his game. By the time he was in class the coke was usually wearing off and that made it hard to concentrate. He couldn’t tell his parents that though. They’d have his head on a stick if they found out Dean was snorting lines of coke every day just to get through the day. Drugs were the very thing that they came down on him hard for his whole life. He’d never done them until now and his parents would kill him.

“A B huh?” his father raised an eyebrow.

Shit. Dean was afraid of this. He just knew they’d be upset. Over a B no less. He wasn’t failing and a B was a good grade. Plus all of his other grades were A’s and those were being completely disregarded. It was like those didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he didn’t have all A’s. Even if he did have all A’s his parents would give him nothing more than a ‘as it should be’. Not even a good job or anything like that.

“It’ll be an A soon. A B’s not that bad anyway,” Dean snapped.

He hadn’t meant to. He just felt so much anger boiling up inside. He just wanted to do another line. What he didn’t need was to be berated over a goddamn B. Normally Dean wouldn’t snap at his parents. He wouldn’t snap at anyone. He’d been doing that a lot recently. Dean wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Maybe it was the stress but more likely it was a side effect of the coke he was snorting. Probably a combination of both.

“Do not talk to us like that Dean we are your parents,” his father scolded.

Dean wanted to yell. He didn’t though. He tried to bite back his anger. Anger wouldn’t get him anywhere right now. It didn’t get him anywhere anyway. All it got him was a shovel for digging his hole deeper. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Dean held his hands up in defense.

His father still didn’t seem pleased but his mother seemed sympathetic. He wasn’t going to be hearing the end of that one. Snapping at his parents wasn’t wise, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Roman starting to approach. Clearly Roman was done with whatever he was doing. That meant it was probably about time for Dean to get off of call with his parents. He had an idea of what Roman wanted by the way Roman was looking at him. Dean slumped down in his seat a bit.Roman mouth at Dean to shut it off and Dean nodded at him in response.

“Hey I’ve gotta go, but I love you,” Dean said through the screen.

“We love you too honey,” his mother responded.

“We do, get those grades up,” his father pointed at him. 

Dean waved before he clicked end call and shut his laptop. He took a deep breath and looked over at Roman. Roman sat beside him on the couch and wrapped an arm around him. They were quiet for a little while. Neither were really in the mood for small talk. 

“Business going well?” Dean asked as Roman rubbed his side.

“Same old. How was your call?” Roman replied.

“Same old,” Dean wasn’t even looking at Roman.

Roman nodded before sliding his other arm under Dean’s legs and standing up with him bridal style. Instinctively Dean wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck to stop himself from possibly falling. Roman paid no attention to it and walked the two of them into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom Roman kicked the door shut and dropped Dean down on the bed. Dean was caught off guard by being dropped as he hit the bed. He didn’t move as Roman looked over his laying form hungrily. 

“Strip,” Roman demanded.

Dean was quick to follow that demand. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side before sliding out of his jeans and underwear. When he was completely he laid back down and looked up at Roman for approval. All Dean was wearing now was the chain that was locked shut around his neck. Roman took the chain in hand and rubbed his thumb over the lock. It was a symbol that showed Dean belonged to him. The way Roman tugged Dean around by it told Dean just how much Roman enjoyed it. Roman let go of the lock and walked around to his bedside drawer and pulled out the lube. He tossed it over to Dean and walked back around to the side of the bed Dean was laying on. 

“Prep yourself,” it was another demand.

“Yes daddy,” Dean replied as he picked up the lube. 

Roman nudged Dean’s side, “On your knees for it.”

“Yes daddy,” Dean repeated.

Like that Dean rolled over onto his front and propped himself up on his knees and elbows. He uncapped the lube and coated two of his fingers with the lube. Reaching back Dean was tempted to just shove both fingers in at once, but decided against it. Instead Dean took the slow route and only slid in one finger. Slowly he pushed the finger in and out of himself. Roman wouldn’t like it if he rushed and this was one of the only opportunities Dean would get to tease Roman. So Dean fingered himself slowly, moaning whorishly as he did. Still only on one finger. He kept his eyes on Roman, watching for his reaction. Roman seemed slightly amused and something else. Dean couldn’t quite make out what else exactly.

As much as Dean liked teasing Roman he was also deeply impatient and right now that was getting the better of him. Slowly Dean added a second finger before speeding up the pace. With each push in his moans became less and less forced. Each push in was faster than the last as he fingered himself aggressively. The amusement on Roman’s face was that of pure lust. Like he both found it funny and wanted to rail Dean at the same time. Fair enough he probably did. 

It wasn’t long until Roman was telling him to stop. Tell him to stop meaning shushing him as he pulled his fingers out of him. Roman moved the hand Dean had been using to finger himself with to be pinned behind his back. He let Dean brace himself with his other forearm. With the hand that wasn’t holding Dean’s arm behind his back Roman pulled out his dick and coated it in a layer of lube. Roman lined up to Dean’s entrance and just kept his cock pressed against it for a minute. Dean tried pushing back on it but Roman held him in place. 

“Ask me for it,” Roman demanded.

Dean whined deep in his throat. He didn’t want to be playing this game this early. Begging held so much more dignity when it came later in play. This was completely unfair. First making Dean prep himself and now making him ask for it. Ridiculous. Dean should really let him know it too.

“Please daddy fuck me?” Dean asked as sweetly as he could manage.

“Well since you’re being such a good boy,” Roman teased.

Slowly Roman pressed in halfway, slamming in the rest of the way. The slamming portion drove all of the air out of Dean’s lungs. That bastard. He was going to toy with Dean and there was nothing Dean could do about it. He just had to sit there and take it. More importantly Dean was going to pay for the earlier teasing. Roman just stood there, still. Dean squirmed around a bit, trying to get Roman to move but he was unsuccessful in his attempts.

“You’re the one who wanted to play baby boy. You fired the first shot and now you’re going to learn your lesson,” Roman leaned down to whisper it directly into Dean’s ear.

“Daddy,” Dean whined.

All Dean got in return for that was a short quick pull out and thrust back in. Then Roman stood entirely still again. Dean squeaked out a sound and the realization of what he was in for washed over him. This was going to take a while. Roman had him in his grasp and wasn’t going to let him go any time soon. Maybe Dean shouldn’t have teased him, but it was so much fun. He was going to hate it while it was happening but the second it was over Dean was sure he’d want to do it all over again. That’s how it always went. The during sucked but the after felt amazing. It was one of the only times that Roman was gentle. The after was a lot of Roman coddling him. Cuddling, a bath, it was almost Dean’s favorite part. Almost. 

“Daddy please,” Dean squirmed some more.

If Roman wanted begging than Dean could give him begging. Dean might of hated begging but it sounded a hell of a lot nicer than sitting there with an unmoving dick in his ass for hours. His two options were beg, which Roman clearly wanted, or wait until Roman got bored enough to fuck him properly. As much as Dean wanted to be stubborn he had started it. If he hadn’t he might’ve kept his mouth shut for a little while longer. Silence for too long would irritate Roman though.

“Please what?” Roman asked, acting oblivious.

“Please fuck me daddy,” Dean said again, hoping it would work this time.

It seemed to work, at least a little bit seeing as Roman started a slow and shallow rhythm. Roman was swiveling his hips, giving Dean something but nowhere near enough. Dean tried to push back on Roman’s dick. Tried being the key word. He wasn’t very successful in his attempts. Roman kept him still with just the single arm behind his back. Dean had his face against the blanket and arched his back up for Roman.

Roman took a little bit of pity on Dean. He pulled almost all of the way out before slamming all of the way back in. The action pushed Dean’s face further into the mattress. Roman stilled for a few seconds before repeating the action. Almost all of the way out and slamming back in. Each slam in sent Dean face first into the blanket. Each pull out felt like torture. They were slow and methodical. It was meant to make Dean squirm even more. Dean curled his toes and made small sounds to accompany Roman’s thrusts. 

“God please faster daddy,” Dean groaned.

“Faster? Like this?” Roman asked.

As Roman asked his question he pulled back and thrust back in. He did it a few more times, creating a fairly fast pace. Dean felt relief wash over him. Finally Roman was actually fucking him. Good things don’t last too long though because as quickly as it started it stopped. Roman slowed down his pace back to the slow shallow thrusts from earlier. Dean couldn’t stop the annoyed noise from coming out of his mouth. He should’ve known Roman wasn’t done playing yet. The bastard was going to take his time and enjoy every second.

“I hate you,” Dean drew out the last two syllables. 

Roman used the hand that wasn’t pining Dean down to smack Dean’s side, “That wasn’t very nice baby boy. Can you say you’re sorry? Then maybe daddy will fuck you.”

Dean didn’t even have to think about his response, “I’m sorry daddy.”

“For what baby boy?” 

Dean should’ve known it wasn’t just going to be that easy. Roman was going to drag it out as long as he possibly could. There was no denying the kick Roman was getting out of this.

“For saying I hate you,” Dean answered shyly.

“And would you like daddy to fuck you?” Roman asked already knowing the answer.

Dean responded almost instantly, “Yes daddy please.”

“Are you going to be good now?” Roman asked with a sharper thrust.

Dean whined in his throat but nodded enthusiastically. 

“Alright, I believe you.”

Finally. Roman caressed Dean’s hip with his free hand before gripping it tight. Slowly his thrusts became faster and less shallow. Dean’s squirming stopped as Roman finally began to fuck him. Roman would pull almost all of the way out then slam back in. The pace set was still far too slow, but it was better than what he had been getting. At least Roman was actually fucking him now. Roman’s grip on Dean’s arm tightened as he put more effort into slamming into Dean. What it lacked in speed it made up for in intensity. 

One particular thrust hit that sweet spot inside of Dean. Dean’s eyes nearly rolled all of the way back into his skull as he made a garbled noise. Roman readjusted and hit that spot again. Then again and again. It wasn’t fast but it was probably enough to get Dean off if he kept it up. 

“Please faster, please faster,” Dean panted out between thrusts.

Roman readjusted his grip on Dean before pulling halfway out and slamming back in faster this time. The pull out became faster as well. Soon enough and Dean was curling his toes again, moaning into the bed. Roman just increased his speed and held Dean in place. It seemed like Roman was finally getting into ‘fuck my frustrations out’ mode. Dean couldn’t be more grateful for that. Each thrust was hitting that spot and Dean was so riled up from all of the teasing from before hand that he wasn’t sure he would actually last all that long.

Dean held on for as long as he could. Roman was hitting just the right spot and he was hitting it hard and fast. Each thrust felt like it was ripping apart Dean’s very sanity. He was pretty sure there wasn’t anything in the world that felt better than this. Roman was going to outlast him by miles but Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. It all felt so good and it was all becoming too much for him to handle. The thrusts were hard and fast and he was losing control.

“Daddy I’m gonna cum,” Dean moaned out.

“How do you ask?” Roman slowed down a bit much to Dean’s displeasure. 

Dean grumbled a little before responding, “Please.”

“Alright, but I’m gonna keep fucking you until I cum okay?” Roman explained.

“Okay,” Dean’s response was muffled by the mattress.

Like that Roman sped back up. This time Roman went even faster than before. Dean moved his free hand between his legs and started stroking. He was only a few strokes in until he was cumming all over his hand and the blanket beneath him. Roman continued to slam into him as Dean’s body went slightly limp. Dean wasn’t getting a chance to catch his breath as Roman continued fucking into him. 

After what felt like forever Roman’s thrusts finally started to fall out of time. They were jittery and uneven. The noises Roman was making above him let him know that Roman was getting close. Dean was grateful for that. He was already going to be limping well into tomorrow he didn’t need to for the rest of the week. Although he probably would anyway. Nowadays he walked with a limp more often than he didn’t. After a few more thrusts Roman was cumming inside of Dean and coating his walls in cum. He kept thrusting all through his orgasm.

Once he had ridden out his orgasm Roman stood still, dick still inside of Dean. It took a few moments for Roman to catch his breath as Dean tried to do the same underneath him. Eventually Roman pulled out of Dean and released his arm and hip. Roman tucked himself back into his pants as he looked Dean over. Dean didn’t move his arm from behind his back, he just left it there. Cum was dribbling out of his hole and down the back of his thigh. 

“I’m going to go run a bath,” Roman said softly after caressing Dean’s side. 

“Will you get in it with me?” Dean asked quietly.

“If you want me to,” Roman patted Dean’s side.

Dean nodded in response. Once he had he heard footsteps walking away from him. Not long after he heard the sound of running water and footsteps back into the bedroom. Dean couldn’t see but he knew Roman was picking up Dean’s clothes off of the floor where they had been thrown. Dean stayed in the position he was in. He was too tired to move and knew Roman would take pity on him if he did. After Roman had cleaned up the clothes he rolled Dean over onto his back. Dean kept his arm behind his back. Roman sighed as he saw the cum on the blanket. They’d need a new one.

“Can you walk or do I need to carry you?” Roman asked gently.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to walk again,” Dean admitted.

Roman nodded and gathered Dean into his arms. He carried Dean into the bathroom and sat him down in the tub. Dean made grabby hands at Roman who just smoothed Dean’s hair back and kissed the top of his head. 

“I’m gonna switch the blanket and get out of my clothes. If it gets too full you can turn it off,” Roman explained before he took off out of the bathroom.

Suddenly Dean was alone. All the rage he felt on the phone earlier had been fucked out of him. Now he was just tired. It’d probably be an early night for him. He wasn’t sure if he’d even make it to dinner at this rate. It was too late in the day to take a nap. He’d just have to tough it out. 

As Dean was turning off the faucet he noticed Roman enter the bathroom again. This time when Roman entered he took his shirt and pants off. He stripped completely naked and motioned for Dean to scoot forward in the tub. Dean did as Roman asked and scooted forward. Gently Roman moved to sit behind him. Once Roman was situated he pulled Dean back against his chest. Dean let his head lull back onto Roman’s shoulder. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and started kissing his neck softly. 

This was one of those occasions where Roman was kind and gentle. Roman didn’t show that side often. Dean was pretty sure Roman hid that side on purpose. Like that was who Roman was underneath it all. Underneath this persona that he’s built. Dean wished he would show this side more often. Dean liked this side more than he liked the guy who ignored him outside of sex. This guy was soft and kind and genuinely cared about Dean. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t dropped Dean yet. Maybe deep down Roman actually cared about Dean. That was a possibility wasn’t it? There really wasn’t much other explanation. Dean just wished Roman wouldn’t try so hard to hide it. 

They stayed in the bath until it got cold. Once it did Roman made Dean get out and got out after him. Roman unplugged the bath and grabbed a towel. Roman grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Dean. He started rubbing Dean down before wrapping the towel around his shoulders like you would with a little kid. Afterward Roman grabbed a second towel and wrapped it around himself. Dean stood and watched him as he did. When they were both dried off Roman walked Dean back into the bedroom.

In the bedroom Dean changed into one of Roman’s shirts and a pair of underwear whereas Roman changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt. There was a new blanket on the bed. Dean wanted to just lay down and have Roman hold him but that didn’t seem on the agenda right now. Roman walked them out into the kitchen and sat Dean down at the dining table. Dean watched from the dining table as Roman pulled out a pot and filled it with water. He sprinkled some salt into the water after turning on the stove to let it boil. While he waited he came back over to Dean with a glass of water in his hand. 

“Here,” Roman said as he sat beside Dean at the table. 

Dean took the glass from Roman and took a sip. It was quiet between them. Dean drank the water Roman got him as Roman watched. Really Dean just wanted to crawl in Roman’s lap, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment with being too much. Roman moved his hand to run it through Dean’s wet hair. Dean pushed his head into Roman’s touch.

Not too long later and the water started to boil. Roman got up to cook the spaghetti. Dean stayed sitting at the table watching Roman as he cooked. Everything about it felt domestic and that made Dean’s heart swell inside his chest. He needed to get a hold of himself. Everyone was probably right and he would drop Dean randomly one day. Dean’s gut told him a different story though. His gut told a story of Roman’s walls coming down instead. Dean hoped it was the second one. He was in too deep for the first one. He was too dependent on Roman now.

He guessed that was the plan after all. To make Dean completely dependent on Roman. Dependent on Roman he was. Without Roman he didn’t have a job and really only had a place to stay in his dorm room. Roman had control over every aspect of Dean’s life and while Dean enjoyed that now it very much could come back to bite him in the ass. 

As Roman cooked Dean watched. Neither one of them was talking to the other. They didn’t need to. They just enjoyed each others company in silence. No talking, talking would ruin the ease and peace that had fallen over them. Dean hugged a knee up to his chest. Soon enough and dinner would be ready. They could eat and maybe Dean could even convince Roman to watch a movie with him. Then he could cuddle up to Roman and probably fall asleep like that. It sure as hell would give him an excuse to pass out early. Sometimes after dinner Roman would try and get more work done. Dean rathered Roman just spent time with him. They were always one two steps forward one step back, but at least in the end they were still a step forward. Slow progress was still progress at the end of the day.

Eventually Roman finished up dinner. He strained the pasta and poured it into two bowls, putting spaghetti sauce on both. Roman stuck a fork in both and brought them over, placing one in front of Dean. Immediately Dean started digging in. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. Roman watched him for a bit before digging in to his own food. The only sound in the room was chewing as they ate their dinner. Dean was first to finish just like he was first to start. Roman finished not long after Dean did. This time Roman cleaned up dinner. That was unusual. Usually it was Dean doing the cleaning up. Not like Dean was really going to complain though.

After dinner they moved to the couch. Roman put on a movie at Dean’s request. Dean was laying on his front on top of Roman who was laying on his back. As the movie played Roman played with Dean’s hair. Dean had a feeling that Roman was thinking about a round two. Dean couldn’t take a round two. Instead Dean crawled down Roman’s legs and started palming Roman’s crotch.

“Good boy,” Roman breathed. 

Under Roman’s praise Dean got the confidence to reach under Roman’s waistband and pull out his cock. Slow strokes to start as Roman continued to harder in his hand. As soon as precum started to leak from the tip Dean licked it off. Roman moved up to lean on his elbows as Dean took the tip of Roman’s dick into his mouth. Dean swirled his tongue around the tip as he stroked with his hand. Roman moved a hand to Dean’s hair. Fingers intertwined with Dean’s ginger locks. He wasn’t quite pulling, just gripping.

Slowly Dean took more of Roman into his mouth. He’d go part of the way down then all of the way back up all the while licking a strip along the underside of Roman’s cock. Dean continued to stroke Roman with his right hand while propping himself up with his left. Each suck down he took more of Roman into his mouth. Roman groaned above him as he sucked down to halfway then licked a strip back up. The movie played in the background as they went about it. Dean returning to sucking and licking at just the tip. Call it payback for earlier.

Slowly Dean made his way down to meet his fist with his mouth. Dean sucked a little bit harder now. Roman was petting his hair and telling him he was a good boy. It’d be a lie to say that didn’t boost his confidence level. With each suck down he grew more confident in his actions. Roman seemed to be really enjoying it and it wasn’t like Dean hadn’t already given him probably a hundred blow jobs at this point. That should be an exaggeration but Dean’s really not sure. He’s given Roman a lot of blow jobs since they got together. They were easy and fucking Dean’s mouth got out almost as much stress and aggression as fucking his ass would. Plus there was the bonus of not limping after. That was really the biggest plus. Otherwise just regular anal sex was fine by Dean.

The way Roman was tugging on Dean’s hair let Dean know that Roman was close. He was starting to thrust up into Dean’s hand and mouth. Dean let go of Roman’s dick and sucked down more. Roman’s thrust up weren’t hard, just enough to where Dean didn’t really need to do anything.

“Fuck. Gonna cum baby boy,” Roman warned.

Dean gave Roman the thumbs up and soon enough his thrusts up fell out of time. Before Dean knew it Roman was cumming in his mouth. Dean swallowed around Roman’s cock a few times. When Roman had ridden out his orgasm completely Dean pulled off his cock and swallowed the remainder of the cum. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before tucking Roman away again and laying back down on top of him. Dean fell asleep not too long after that with Roman’s arms wrapped around him, all the while the movie played in the background.


	4. Morning Handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i will cause problems on purpose

When Dean woke up it was in bed. Roman must’ve carried him again. This time it should’ve been much less of a feat. It was only from the couch instead of all the way from the club. Dean still wasn’t entirely sure how Roman managed to do that all on his own. Dean had absolutely no recollection of the whole ordeal. He guessed that was the advantage of having someone who’s twice your size. Given the ease in which Roman throws Dean around in the bedroom Dean guessed transporting him wasn’t all that hard. Maybe a little bit with doors and the car. Otherwise it couldn’t have been all that hard for Roman.

Roman was beside him. Roman was always beside him. Every morning Dean got to wake up and see Roman lying next to him. Dean acknowledged how lucky he was that he got to wake up next to Roman everyday. He was used to waking up alone and now he got to wake up next to sex personified. It wasn’t lost on Dean how lucky he was for that. In fact he was shocked it ever happened even once. Now it was daily and would continue to happen daily. 

Dean snuggled up into Roman’s chest. If Roman wasn’t awake yet then Dean didn’t have to be. Dean shut his eyes again and listened to the soft sounds of Roman’s heart thumping against his chest and every breath he took. Both were steady rhythms. Roman was still completely out, the rhythm was too steady for even a sliver of him to be awake. Dean liked that sound. When Roman woke up Dean would pretend to be asleep. Listening to Roman’s heart might be a bit too domestic. Roman might push him away and then they’d fall back into their two steps forward one step back routine.

Maybe some day Dean would be able to lay his head on Roman’s chest and just be able to be. Until then it would stay an after sex and early morning thing. Only early morning Dean would be pretending to be asleep when he was doing it. As much as Dean loved it Roman might not. He seemed to when he let Dean do it for aftercare, but aftercare Roman was different. Aftercare Roman didn’t keep his persona up. Aftercare Roman was sweet and kind and showed a lot about the man underneath the mask.

Dean got to listen for a little while longer before Roman started to stir. Quickly Dean shut his eyes and let the weight of his head lay heavy on Roman’s chest. It wasn’t uncommon for Dean to snuggle over in the night so no questions would be raised. The first thing Roman did when he woke up was pet Dean’s hair. Dean nearly opened his eyes. He hadn’t been expecting Roman to do that. It was nice though. Dean liked the way it felt. It was gentle and something closer to who Roman really was beneath it all. 

“Hey,” Roman started shaking Dean.

“What,” Dean faked a groggy voice.

“Up, let’s go shower,” Roman patted Dean’s side. 

Dean lifted his head up to pout at Roman, “Fine.”

Roman patted Dean’s side again. Dean rolled his eyes and crawled over Roman to get off the bed. Roman smacked Dean’s ass on his way over. After Dean was off Roman moved to get out of bed. Roman stood up out of bed after Dean. Roman turned Dean towards the bathroom and smacked his ass again. Dean took the hint and started heading towards the bathroom.

Once they got in the bathroom Dean started undressing. Roman stepped by Dean and turned the shower on. While Roman adjusted the water Dean tossed the shirt he was wearing into the clothing basket and his underwear followed. Once the water was hot Roman tossed his sweatpants with Dean’s clothes. Roman guided Dean into the shower and then got in after him. Dean stood into the spray, only partially blocking it from hitting Roman. Roman kissed along Dean’s neck as he reached for the shampoo. Dean ducked his head under the water, letting it wet his hair. Roman poured out some shampoo into his hand and started massaging it into Dean’s scalp.

Dean sighed happily as Roman ran shampoo through his hair. Showering with Roman meant Roman showered the both of them. Dean wasn’t sure how to explain to Roman that he wasn’t completely useless and could do things like shower and cook. He wasn’t even sure if he actually did want to tell Roman that. If Roman wanted to treat him like a child than so be it. It was nothing Dean was going to lose sleep over. It was just something that came with wearing the chain Roman locked around his neck. Something that came with being Roman’s. 

Dean turned to face Roman so he could rinse the shampoo out of his hair. All the while Roman was running a hand through Dean’s hair. When the suds were rinsed out the switched positions and Roman washed his hair with shampoo before putting some conditioner in Dean’s hair. Dean tried to hide the fact that he was now shivering due to being out of the warmth of the water. Roman’s body blocked a lot more water than Dean’s did. Now Dean was standing naked and wet with semi cold air wrapping around his body.

Roman washed his hair quickly before turning Dean back into the spray of the water. Dean managed to hide the shivering until he was back under the hot water. They rinsed the conditioner out of Dean’s hair before Roman grabbed the body wash. There was soon a layer of body wash on Dean’s stomach and arm. After Roman turned Dean around and started covering Dean’s back in soap. Next Roman kneeled down to scrub body wash on Dean’s legs. Dean stood as still as he could while Roman washed his body. Standing back up Roman turned Dean around again to rinse off the remaining soap.

Roman switched their positions again. Dean watched as Roman washed his own body. Again Dean was starting to get cold in that way you do when you’re wet and standing bare to the air. Roman didn’t take long to clean his own body before pulling Dean against him. Roman’s hands roamed down Dean’s back and cupped his ass, pulling him even closer. Dean rested his head against Roman’s chest. They could get out now, but Dean had a feeling Roman wanted more. Whether it be sex or just more time before the day gets started.

The answered ended up being the latter when Roman turned around to turn the shower off a couple of moments later. Dean stayed against Roman’s chest. When the water stopped Dean let out an involuntary shiver. It didn’t go unnoticed by Roman who quickly got a towel around Dean before helping him step out of the shower. Dean let Roman guide him, holding the towel tight around himself. They made their way back into the bedroom. Dean had left the towel behind in the bathroom. Dean slid on a pair of underwear while Roman started to pull his suit for the day on.

Dean watched for a little while before pulling on his own work clothes. Dean’s required a lot less effort to get into. By the time Dean was dressed Roman was still buttoning his shirt. When Roman got to his tie he called Dean over. He didn’t need Dean to do it, but he liked making him. Truth be told Dean liked doing it. It made him feel like they were some old married couple who’ve been together for years and not sort of boyfriends sort of fuck buddies. Like they were more than just a dom and a sub.

“Breakfast,” Roman stated.

Dean finished up tying Roman’s tie and nodded at Roman’s statement. Now that Dean was done with Roman’s tie it was time for breakfast. More like it was time for Roman to make breakfast and for Dean to make coffee. That’s all Dean ever did. Make coffee. Home, work, everywhere. He never stopped making coffee for people. Not that Dean was going to say anything about it though. Making coffee was his job both in a literal and metaphorical sense. He did what Roman told him to do and what Roman told him to do was make coffee.

Getting into the kitchen Dean went straight to the coffee machine while Roman got started on cooking. It was a week day so it was more than likely going to be eggs and toast. Dean was fine with that. It was more than he ate when he was left to figure it out on his own. When he figured it out on his own it was either toast or cereal. Roman was more into making him eat actual meals. Said Dean could do with eating more especially now with the coke and how he was getting skinnier by the day because of it. 

Truth be told Dean couldn’t really see it. He knew everyone told him but when he looked in the mirror he looked the same as he always had. Maybe you could see a few ribs now, but he wasn’t deathly thin. He was just skinny. He always had been. Being skinny wasn’t anything knew so he wasn’t exactly sure what people were taking issue with. Even if he was skinnier it’s not like it’s anyone's business. Still if Roman told him to eat more than he would eat more if only to just please Roman. Roman’s the only one Dean cared to please anyway.

Dean pulled out two mugs. The coffee was just finishing brewing in the pot. He also pulled out the milk and the sugar along with a spoon. Roman was cooking while Dean poured coffee into the two mugs. Dean put only a little bit of sugar into Roman’s cup whereas he poured a lot more into his own. He put the sugar away before pouring milk into his own cup.

“Can you put the toast in?” Roman asked without looking at Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean picked up Roman’s mug, “Here.”

Dean handed Roman’s coffee off to him before pulling the bread out. Dean put a couple of slices in the toaster before leaning against the counter and taking a sip of his coffee. He watched as Roman finished cooking the eggs. Roman put some eggs on a couple of plates. When the toast popped Roman spread some butter on top and put a slice on each plate. 

Roman signaled for Dean to come over. When Dean went to grab a plate Roman grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back against his chest. Dean groaned as he was walked backwards away from the plates until Roman’s back hit the counters in the back of the kitchen. Roman unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and shoved one hand under the layer of Dean’s underwear. Roman’s other hand went up to wrap around Dean’s neck. It wasn’t squeezing, just resting. It was a small act of possession that Dean wasn’t ashamed to admit turned him on. 

The hand in Dean’s underwear wrapped around his dick and started stroking gently. Dean laid his head back against Roman’s shoulder. With each stroke Dean hardened in Roman’s hand. Roman only sped up his hand movements.

“You’re so fucking easy,” Roman whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean let out a sort of response. It wasn’t quite a word, but it was more than nothing. Roman just kept stroking Dean. Dean pressed himself further up against Roman. Roman’s front was flush against Dean’s back. Dean was trapped with nowhere to go. Even if he could go somewhere he wouldn’t want to. Dean couldn’t think of a better position to be in. Roman was holding him in place with one hand around his neck and the other around his dick. Dean was pretty sure there wasn’t much better than his current situation. 

After what felt like minutes Sasha rounded the corner into the kitchen. She paid neither of them any mind. She just went about her business and poured herself a cup of coffee. Dean couldn’t tell if she didn’t notice or didn’t care. He assumed it was the second one. They were pretty obvious. Dean watched as Sasha poured her cup and added the milk and sugar. She had clearly just woken up. Meanwhile Roman’s hand started working at a faster pace. Part of Dean’s focus was on Roman and part was on Sasha. 

“Do we have jam?” Sasha asked over her coffee before taking a sip.

“In the fridge,” Roman nodded his head towards the fridge.

Sasha nodded and dropped two pieces of bread into the toaster. After starting her own toast Sasha headed to the fridge to put away the milk and grabbed the jam. Dean squirmed a bit in Roman’s grasp. There was precum soaking the fabric of his underwear. Roman had no difficulty holding Dean completely still. Dean felt Roman squeeze lightly on his neck causing Dean to gasp slightly for air. He was biting down hard on his lip in attempt to keep noises from coming out of his mouth.

When Sasha’s toast popped she pulled out a plate and a knife. She spread the jam over her toast and dropped each slice down on the plate. When she was done she tossed the knife in the sink and put the jam away. Meanwhile Dean was making small sounds across the kitchen. She continued to pay them no mind as she took the first bite of her toast. Dean averted his gaze to the ceiling, trying to focus on not cumming too quickly. Roman just kept stroking, occasionally giving a squeeze to both Dean’s dick and neck. 

Dean wasn’t going to last too much longer. Roman knew that. Roman also knew that Dean would try his best to hold off until Sasha was out of the kitchen. Sasha who had decided on eating her breakfast standing in the kitchen. She was doing it on purpose. Dean just knew it. They all knew Dean would try and hold off until she was gone and because of that she was waiting it out. It was deliberate and Dean hated it. As much as he wanted to wait it out as well Roman was speeding up his hand and Dean really couldn’t take it. 

“Fuck,” Dean mumbled out.

“Got a question you wanna ask baby boy?” Roman whispered in Dean’s ear.

“Oh please,” Sasha took a sip of her coffee, “Don’t mind me.”

Dean wanted to scream. There was no way out of this one.

“All you have to do is ask baby,” Roman said that one a little bit louder.

Dean shut his eyes and tried to psych himself up. He really didn’t want to do this with Sasha right there. Although he figured that it really wasn’t much different than her hearing them all night in the grand scheme of things.

“Please daddy can I cum,” Dean squeaked out.

“Go ahead,” Roman stroked even faster now. 

Dean bit down hard on his lip. He tried his best to hold off even with permission. After a few more strokes he realized he was hopeless. In a matter of moments Dean was cumming all over Roman’s hand and the inside of his underwear. He was going to have to change. When Dean finished riding out his orgasm he buckled at the knees. Roman caught him as he fell, hand moving from around his throat to hold him around his waist. 

Dean laid back against Roman’s chest limply. Roman rubbed Dean’s side gently. Across the kitchen Sasha took another bite of her toast as she watched the scene in front of her. Dean let out a defeated hmph, head lulling forward. Roman kissed Dean’s cheek and along the side of Dean’s next.

“Good boy, you did such a good job,” Roman whispered in Dean’s ear. 

Dean hummed in response. He couldn’t muster much else. His bones felt like jelly entirely too early. He had just woken up and he was already ready for a nap. Today was going to be a long one.

“Why don’t you go change,” Roman suggested.

Dean nodded and Roman patted Dean’s side. Roman let go of him and let him stand on his own. He was on unsteady legs, wobbling a little bit at first. After only a little bit Dean took his first step. Slowly he made his way into the bedroom. He didn’t miss the look Sasha gave him as he left the kitchen. He shut the bedroom door behind him and dropped his pants immediately. His underwear came off next. Dean made his way into the bathroom and tossed the items into the basket before coming back into the bedroom and changing into a fresh pair of pants and underwear.

When Dean made his way back out of the bedroom Sasha was gone and Roman was sat at the dining table with both of their breakfast plates sat by him. Dean took his seat beside Roman and waited. Roman would surely say something to him before he started eating. He watched as Roman took a sip of his coffee. Did mimicked the movement and took a sip of his own coffee. 

“Eat. Breakfast is gonna get cold,” Roman pointed at Dean’s plate.

Dean nodded and picked up his fork. Roman waited until Dean had finished half of his plate to start eating. Dean ate as quickly as he could. He wanted to prove a point that he didn’t have a problem with food like Roman seemed to think he did. Lately he just hadn’t been as hungry. It was that simple. He just hadn’t been hungry lately so he hadn’t been eating much. Sadly that put him on Roman’s close watch. Dean didn’t get why Roman cared so much. It resembled something Dean’s parents would do when he was a kid. In fact there was something parental about the way Roman treated him in general. 

When Dean finished his food he set his fork down on the plate and went back to drinking his coffee. He watched as Roman ate his own food. Dean sipped down the remainder of his food while Roman finished off the food on his plate. As soon as he was done Dean grabbed both plates and got up. Roman watched him from the table as Dean made quick work of washing both of their plates along with Sasha’s that was sitting in the sink with a knife.

When Dean turned around again Roman was standing right in his space. Dean looked at him for a moment before he was pulled in close and a kiss was planted on his lips. When they broke apart again Dean leaned back against the sink.

“Am I allowed to ask you to let me finish my shift this time?” Dean asked with his arms crossed.

“Why does that bother you so much?” Roman asked.

“I wanna feel like I’m earning my check and not just getting it because I’m fucking you,” Dean tried to explain.

“You want to feel like you’re earning it or you want other people to feel like you’re earning it?” Roman crossed his arms as well.

Dean dropped his arms to the side and took a minute to think about what he’d been asked. Did he want to feel like he’d earned it or did he want other people to feel like he earned it? If he was being honest the answer was more than likely both. He didn’t miss the way people looked at him, especially when he took off early with Roman. It seemed like everyone had something to say about it but everyone was too afraid of Roman to say it. 

“Both,” Dean stated.

Roman sighed and uncrossed his arms as well. He placed his hands on his hips instead as he looked over Dean. Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and fought the urge to bow his head. 

“Fine, you can finish your shift,” Roman finally decided.

“Thank you,” Dean pulled his hands out of his pockets.

“You’re gonna make it up to me when we get home though,” Roman declared.

Dean nodded, “Okay.” 

“C’mere,” Roman pulled Dean back in against his chest.

Dean sighed as he buried his face in Roman’s neck. Neither moved for a little while. It wasn’t until Roman had spoken again that Dean even considered that they needed to.

“We should get going,” Roman pointed out. 

Dean groaned but stepped back away from Roman regardless. He was right, they should get going. They really needed to. Any longer and Dean would be late. Not like that really affected anything anyway. Just like leaving early Dean could show up at any time and have it be acceptable because the only reason he’d be late was the owner. Roman made the rules therefore Dean couldn’t be punished for any of it. 

Roman opened Dean’s door for him. Dean got in and then Roman shut the door after him. Once Dean was in the car Roman made his way around to the drivers side and let himself into the car. When they were both inside the car Roman started it and backed down out of the driveway. Finally they were on the road and headed towards the diner. Roman reached over to grab hold of Dean’s hand. When their fingers were interlaced Roman gave Dean’s hand a squeeze. Roman rubbed circles on the back of Dean’s hand with his thumb.

Once they got to the diner Dean got out and Roman drove off. Dean made his way inside, straight to the back and clocked in. Once he was clocked in he grabbed his apron off the rack. Baron was sitting in the office while Dean made his way back out into the main area. Liv came in not too long after him. She smiled at him and made her way into the back to clock in herself. Dean went straight to refilling the coffee pot. There were no customers yet as they weren’t technically open yet for another few minutes. Dean chewed on his bottom lip. He was going to need a pick me up.

* * *

“So what exactly do you see in that kid,” Seth asked. 

Seth had sprung the question on Roman the second they were alone again. They were back in Roman’s office at the club. They’d been working on business plans with the rest of Roman’s closest friends and employees. Braun and Finn had both gone off on a small break while Seth followed Roman into the back. Roman had taken a seat in his chair and Seth stood in front of the desk not yet taking a seat. He had just come out quick with the question before he had a chance to talk himself out of asking it.

“What do you mean?” Roman asked, brow furrowed.

“I mean he’s not exactly anything special. You could pull any twink off the dance floor and get exactly the same thing,” Seth explained his thought process.

Roman raised an eyebrow at Seth, “I really couldn’t."

“Why not? I mean what exactly makes him so special that you haven’t dropped him yet?” Seth asked exasperated. 

“He’s not some random kid who likes partying. He’s young, inexperienced, he’s got ambition. He’s just so innocent and unharmed by the world that I just feel something deep in me that wants to ruin that. Take something pure and destroy it,” Roman explained.

“Oh so you don’t like him. You just want to ruin his life,” Seth said relief in his voice.

You don’t like him. You just want to ruin his life. That didn’t sit well with Roman. It’s not like he wanted to ruin Dean’s life. He just wanted to ruin his innocence. He was doing a pretty good job at it too. Ruining his life though? That’s the last thing Roman wanted. 

“What do you care Seth?” Roman turned it on Seth.

“I just want what’s best for you. I do still care about you,” Seth’s tone turned more genuine. 

“And what’s best for me?” Roman challenged.

“I mean don’t you think it’s time you settled down with someone?” Seth asked.

Roman felt a pang in his chest. He wasn’t sure why that hit him so hard but it did. When it hit it hit hard. Roman knew just what Seth meant about it too. Seth meant with him. That wasn’t going to happen though. Seth had Finn and he could keep him. Technically speaking right now Roman was settled down. He lived with someone he was in a relationship with. That was more settled down than Roman had been since he and Seth were together. That had been years ago. 

“I think I technically am,” Roman pointed out. 

“The kid doesn’t count, he’s a kid. We both know you’re just going to get bored or lose interest as soon as he’s nothing but a used up whore. He’ll spend the rest of his life regretting ever getting involved with you. Just like the rest of them!” Seth was near yelling by the end of it.

That stung. That stung hard. Seth had a point but Roman didn’t want to hear it. Roman didn’t want to hear that. He really didn’t want to hear it. He also really didn’t want to feel what it made him feel. He didn’t want to feel it at all. He didn’t want to feel anything. He was stone hearted. He was Roman Reigns he didn’t care about anybody else and he wasn’t about to forget it. Nothing in the world could change that.

“I’ve gotta go,” Roman stood.

“Where?” Seth asked.

“Gotta get ‘the kid’,” Roman said as he walked past Seth. 

“He’s still on for another hour,” Seth pointed out.

“Not anymore.”

* * *

There was an hour left in his shift. Things were going business as usual. At one point Dean had stepped out and pulled a little bag of white powder out of his apron. He snorted a line off of the desk in the back. It was the same one that Roman had bent him over the first night Dean worked closing. In reality that’s where it all started. That desk on that night had completely turned his entire life around possibly for the worst. 

It had all started when Brock showed up. He’d come in and from the get go started flirting with Dean. Dean had never had anyone pay attention to him like that. He’d never had anyone look at him like that. Back home Dean had to put on a heterosexual front. So when some guy was unapologetically checking him out and flirting with him Dean took the opportunity at face value. He flirted back. Or he tried his best to. He wasn’t very good at it. Hadn’t had much practice but Brock didn’t seem to mind too much.

Flirting with Brock and liking Brock were two completely different things. Dean wasn’t actually all that into Brock. There was something very sadistic about the vibe Brock gave off. Everyone seemed to be afraid of him in a way that carried no respect. Like he though fear and respect were the same thing and no one ever bothered to tell him otherwise. There was something about him that Dean really didn’t like and couldn’t quite put his finger on. Dean really wasn’t sure that’s how he wanted to experience getting fucked for the first time. With someone with no genuine care for anyone but himself.

That’s where Roman swooped in. Dean would never tell him that he had been more inexperienced than Roman still thought. Roman was the only one who Dean had ever been with. There was fear surrounding him, but also an air of respect that circled him. He was both feared and respected. There was also something hidden deep in his eyes that Dean could see. Dean was pretty sure even at the time that it was something Roman tried to hide. Looking into Roman’s eyes it was like there was a real person behind them. Like he was more than just some cold hearted bastard at the top of a dangerous world.

Dean had the powder lined up on the desk. He used a business card to line up the coke before using a cut down straw to snort up the line. As soon as Dean dropped the straw he started rubbing at his nose aggressively. Dean shook his head before taking a few deep breaths as the stinging feeling started to subside. He flared his nostrils a few times and sniffled. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and blinked away the tears that had filled his eyes.

That had been a few hours ago. Now he was pouring coffee into the mug of someone he’d never seen before and probably never would again. Right now he was noticing Roman’s car pulling into the parking lot. Dean ignored the feeling of anger that bubbled up inside of him. He tried not to get ahead of himself. Roman very much could’ve been there for work purposes. This didn’t mean that Roman was taking him from his shift early. No Roman wouldn’t do that. Not just after they talked about it this morning in the kitchen.

Back behind the counter Dean put the coffee pot back and watched the door as Roman walked in. Roman walked straight behind the counter without a word and grabbed Dean by the arm. Dean let himself be pulled to the back. 

“Go hang up your apron. You’re done for the day,” Roman demanded.

“What?” Dean asked, hoping he’d misheard Roman.

“Apron in the back. We’re going home,” Roman reiterated. 

Dean wanted to say something more but Roman’s tone and the look Dean was getting left no room for argument. Instead of arguing Dean hung up his apron and untucked his shirt before following Roman back to the car. There were things Dean wanted to say and just maybe he’d say some of them.


	5. Vibrating Plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones really just smut whoops

Dean bit his tongue. Both in the physical and metaphorical sense. He was chewing on the muscle to keep angry words from escaping his lips. He was pissed but he wasn’t surprised. How could he be. He didn’t make the decisions, he knew that. That didn’t mean he had to be happy with every decision Roman made though. And right now Dean was anything but happy. He knows Roman made no promises, but they had talked about it that morning. Dean had explicitly asked Roman not to grab him from work early and what did Roman do? Ignored Dean’s request and picked him up early anyway. 

If it weren’t for the feeling that was radiating off of Roman Dean might’ve said something. Now wasn’t the right time though. Roman was clearly already set off and Dean really didn’t want to make anything worse for himself. He was already the target for all of Roman’s aggression he didn’t need to make things worse for himself. So for now Dean bit his tongue. He’d just have to wait until Roman was in a better mood and bring it up to him then. Or maybe Dean wouldn’t get to bring it up to him at all. He wasn’t sure on any of that right now.

What Dean was sure of was that he was in for something right now. Something that would probably make him real sore through all his classes tomorrow. Something that would probably make him sore immediately after. Dean just hoped that Roman recognized Dean wasn’t what he was actually mad at. Fucking his frustrations out was one thing but redirecting anger onto Dean was a whole nother thing. Another thing that would probably irritate Dean even further which in turn would irritate Roman even further. He guessed right now he was hoping Roman fucked Dean’s frustrations out of him as well. 

The drive back to the house was tense. Roman was gripping Dean’s thigh the whole ride. Dean wanted to remove his hand but he didn’t. He just let Roman do what he wanted. It didn’t matter that he was mad at Roman right now. Roman was mad to. Dean wasn’t sure what Roman was mad about but Dean was sure Roman had a reason. Dean would wait to hear out Roman’s reasoning before he blew up. For all Dean knew Roman had a perfectly valid reason for pulling Dean out of work early.

Getting back to the house they were both quiet. Roman opened Dean’s door for him and lead him into the house. Led meaning Roman grabbed Dean by the arm and practically dragged Dean into the house. They went straight to the bedroom ignoring Sasha who was on her way out of the house. She gave them a look like she knew exactly what was about to happen. Fair enough she probably did. Dean had a pretty good idea of it himself. It started with s and ended with x. The kind that was going to leave Dean limping all of tomorrow. 

When they got in the bedroom Roman shoved Dean towards the bed. Dean stumbled a little bit but managed to catch himself before he hit the bed. Dean huffed out a sigh. He needed to keep his own temper in check. He had to remind himself that Roman would tell him why after. First they both needed to calm down. More importantly Roman needed to calm down before Dean started that conversation. So that’s what Dean was going to do. He was just going to let him. Things always went easier when Dean just complied. 

“Strip,” Roman demanded.

Dean did as he was told. He didn’t do it quickly though. Dean glared at Roman for a couple of seconds before moving. When he did move he was slow with his actions, taking forever just to pull up at the hem of his shirt. Slowly he pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it to the side when he did. With just as much disinterest Dean started undoing his belt, making sure to pull it through every loop before tossing it to the side. Once he was done with that he shoved his jeans down and stepped out of them. He kicked them to the side before dropping his underwear and doing the same. After what felt like hours Dean was standing there naked in front of Roman. He had maintained eye contact with him the whole time. 

Roman just kept looking at him. Expression unreadable. He didn’t seem entirely upset about Dean taking his time, but he didn’t look amused either. Dean wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He did feel a bit of anxiety bubbling up in his chest. He wasn’t sure what came next and that scared him a little bit. 

“On the bed,” Roman demanded. 

Dean apparently hadn’t moved fast enough because Roman grabbed him by the arm and bent him over the edge of the bed. 

“Stay put.”

Dean blew the hair out of his eyes before laying his head down on the bed. Dean watched behind him as Roman picked Dean’s belt up off the floor. Roman eyed it before making his way back to Dean. When he was standing behind Dean he lazily grabbed Dean’s wrists one at a time and placed them one atop the other behind his back. With Dean’s arms behind his back Roman looped and tied Dean’s wrists together with his own belt. When he was done Dean began to struggle a bit with the belt. He wasn’t exactly trying to get free, but he was testing the bounds. After a bit of struggling Dean gave up and let his arms lay limply behind his back with a pout. 

Footsteps alerted Dean that Roman was moving again. Dean watched as Roman made his way around the bed to his bedside table. He pulled out the bottle of lube and made his way back around the bed and behind Dean. Before uncapping the lube Roman laid a firm smack to Dean’s ass that nearly made Dean jump out of his skin. He should’ve seen it coming yet somehow he never did. When Roman did uncap the lube he poured some out into his hand and spread the substance over his thick fingers.

With two fingers lubed up Roman pressed his pointer to Dean’s entrance. Dean curled his toes in anticipation before relaxing them again. Slowly Roman pushed one finger into Dean. Dean bit down on his lip as Roman’s finger started to open him up. Once the finger was all of the way in Roman started to pull it out and push it back in. He repeated the motion and stilled again. Then he repeated the motion again. Dean struggled a little bit more with his restraints. Roman created a steady rhythm with the one finger. 

After what Dean was convinced was forever Roman finally added a second finger. Roman was really taking his time and Dean wasn’t sure if he appreciated that or not. At the moment he just wanted Roman to get it over with but he was also grateful that Roman wasn’t rushing. Sometimes Roman would rush when he was in a bad mood and Dean really wasn’t up for that. The slow pace gave Dean time to adjust and focus on the sensation of Roman’s fingers instead of how annoyed he was at having to leave work early for this.

Roman kept his pace slow as he pushed his fingers in and out of Dean. With the slowness Roman was rough. He was fingering Dean hard and slow and it made Dean bite down on his lip even harder. Dean clenched his fists and shut his eyes. Roman crooked his fingers a little bit and kept going. Without warning Roman sped up but just as suddenly as he did he slowed back down. Small whimpers were escaping Dean’s lips as Roman continued his actions. Dean kicked one leg up a little bit before dropping it back down on the floor. 

Each push in of Roman’s fingers sent Dean up against the bed. If Dean was on the bed instead of just bent over it he’d probably be halfway across it by now. Roman was never gentle but at the moment he was being even rougher than usual. Dean was pretty sure he was gonna bite through his lip the way things were going currently.

“Stay,” Roman demanded.

At first the words confused Dean but as soon as he felt Roman’s fingers pulled out of him he got the message. Stay where he was. Don’t move. Dean could do that. He didn’t want to, but he would. He’d stay put for Roman. He wasn’t sure why he was staying put but he would. Roman moved from behind him and made it over to the drawer in the corner of the room. Dean stopped chewing down on his lip for a moment. Instead he just watched. 

The drawer Roman was rummaging around in is the one where they kept all of the toys, paddles, gags, anything sex related really. There was extra lube in there as well. Dean couldn’t see what Roman was grabbing from his position on the bed. He was absolutely lost on what it was until Roman turned around and started making his way back over to Dean. In Roman’s hand laid an orange buttplug, the kind that vibrates. Dean groaned internally. This was going to be one long night for him. Roman took his time walking over to Dean in the same way he took his time fingering Dean.

“Any objections?” Roman asked referring to the plug. 

Dean was quick to shake his head before Roman grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back.

“Words,” Roman instructed.

Dean gritted out his words, “No daddy.”

“Good boy,” Roman shoved Dean’s head back down towards the mattress. 

Dean huffed out a sigh and clenched his fists for a moment. Roman landed another smack to Dean’s ass. This one didn’t startle Dean when it connected. Instead Dean only let out a small noise of surprise. 

It wasn’t long until Dean heard the sounds of lube uncapping behind him. Roman coated the plug in lube before dropping the lube back down beside Dean. After a moment of anticipation Dean felt something cold and wet press against his entrance. Roman help it there for a few moments before pushing it in slightly and pulling it back out.

“What do you say?” Roman asked as he pressed the plug hard against Dean’s entrance.

“Please daddy?” Dean asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible. 

“Good boy,” Roman cooed. 

Dean laid his head harder into the bed as Roman began to push the plug into him. Roman was slow and deliberate with his actions. He took as long as possible to push it in. The slow stretch had Dean curling his toes against the carpet beneath him. It felt like Roman was purposefully taking forever just to torture Dean a little bit more. That was entirely possible too. It couldn’t be ruled out when dealing with Roman. He was always looking for ways to make Dean squirm and right now he was doing a fantastic job of just that. Dean was trying his best to stay still, but he wasn’t doing the best job. 

The plug was only halfway in when Dean buried his face into the blanket and shut his eyes tight. He wanted to yell at Roman to just hurry up, but that would get him nowhere. He’d just have to wait for Roman to finish putting the plug in at whatever pace he decided was appropriate. Even if the pace was excruciatingly slow. Dean was pretty sure he could run a mile faster. The worst part was there was nothing he could really do about it either. He just had to sit and wait. Dean let out a quiet whimper at the thought. This wasn’t fair but fair didn’t matter.

Eventually, after what felt like an hour, Roman had pushed the plug all of the way in. Dean let out a sigh of relief. After Roman took a step back he landed another smack to Dean’s ass. Dean let out a high pitched yelp as the plug shot deeper in him. The sting of the slap mixed with the feeling of the plug inside him which only served to turn Dean on more. As soon as Dean recovered from that he felt the plug get turned on and it started to vibrate inside of him. 

With the plug on Roman pulled Dean off of the bed. He situated Dean on his knees in front of him. Dean bit his lip as he looked up at Roman. Roman was hard in his slacks. Dean had expected him to be but having it right in front of his face was something Dean hadn’t quite expected. Roman pet Dean’s head, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean swallowed hard as he looked up at Roman. All his anger from earlier drained from his body. The look in Roman’s eyes sent a chill down Dean’s spine. 

Roman took his hand out of Dean’s hair and started to undo his belt. Once his belt was undone Roman unzipped his slacks and pulled out his dick. Now Roman’s erection sat free in front of Dean’s face. Dean had an idea of what Roman wanted but he’d wait until he was told. Jumping the gun wasn’t exactly the best of ideas. Especially not with Roman. So he’d sit and wait for Roman to instruct him on what to do. Roman held his dick with one hand and pet Dean with the other. Dean licked his lips as he looked between Roman and Roman’s dick.

“Suck,” Roman demanded. 

Dean nodded as he stuck his tongue out and licked lightly at the tip of Roman’s dick. Roman pulled Dean closer by the hair. Dean opened his mouth, extending his tongue to make space for Roman’s dick to slot in. Slowly Roman slid his dick in. As he pushed in he tilted Dean’s head back to create more space to fit in his throat. Roman didn’t stop until he had his dick firming down Dean’s throat. Dean tried to relax his throat the best he could. Roman stood still with his dick situated in Dean’s mouth. He was giving Dean time to adjust to the feeling before fucking his face like Dean was sure he wanted to. 

Soon enough though Roman slid out slightly before sliding back in gently. He was slow and deliberate. He was in control. Not Dean, not his urges, Roman. Roman was in control of himself and of Dean. Of the whole situation. If Dean was being honest he couldn’t be happier about that. If Roman wasn’t so demanding and controlling Dean wouldn’t know what to do half the time. Roman being in full control was Dean’s saving grace. 

Roman was going slow. Everything they were doing was slow. Dean was starting to get a good idea of what exact kind of mood Roman was in. He was in the mood to be in complete control. He needed the control and that was the part Dean was unsure about. What exactly made Roman feel like he didn’t have any. Clearly that was what had set him off. The feeling that he wasn’t in control. Dean had known him long enough to know that he only got like this when he felt out of control. It usually meant something had gone wrong business wise. 

Dean couldn’t ask much with Roman’s dick in his mouth but he made a mental note to ask what was wrong later. If Roman would even tell him. Roman didn’t like sharing and getting information out of him was like pulling teeth. He’d probably have to get him going first. That wouldn’t be hard. Dean never had any problems getting Roman going. Roman seemed to have fucking Dean on his mind 24/7. Sometimes all it took was just existing and Roman would jump his bones. Dean wondered if it was like that for everyone else Roman was with.

Roman picked up the speed a little bit. He pulled Dean’s head back even further by the hair. Dean struggled weakly at his restraints but the belt was secured tightly around his wrists. He was going nowhere anytime soon. He was completely at Roman’s mercy and truth be told that’s how he likes it. That’s how they both like it. Dean’s earlier anger was completely forgotten here in this moment, like it had never happened. The thought crossed Dean’s mind that it was possible that Roman just had a magic dick but he chased that thought away quickly. Roman just knew Dean very well. Knew exactly how to control him. 

Each thrust caused a little bit of drool to make its way onto Dean’s chin. Dean’s eyes were wide as he looked up at Roman through his lashes. Roman was looking down at him with one eyebrow cocked, like he was studying Dean. All at once the sensation in his mouth was gone. Roman had pulled out and let go of Dean’s hair. Dean’s head lulled forward as Roman stepped back. Roman watched him for a couple of moments before pulling a little white back out of his pocket.

Dean watched as Roman carefully poured out a line onto the top of his cock. His heart rate picked up as he registered what was happening. As soon as he got the okay from Roman Dean was on him. Dean brought one nostril to the line and snorted as hard as he could along the line. It stung. Holy fuck did it sting, but something about the sting mixed with the vibrating plug only served to turn Dean on more. Dean couldn’t do anything but flare his nostrils to try and alleviate the sting. His attempts were futile and all Roman did was watch him struggle. 

When Roman had decided Dean had enough recovery time he pulled Dean’s mouth back onto his cock. Dean could taste the rest of the powder mix with his spit as he swallowed weakly around Roman’s dick. Roman’s grip on Dean’s hair tightened as he started to roughly fuck Dean’s mouth. Dean couldn’t tell what was moving faster his heart or Roman’s hips. It was probably his heart he could barely feel it pumping in his chest. What he could feel was all the blood rushing around in his body. There was just so much going on all at once. 

Dean felt like he was going into system overdrive. There was the plug vibrating in his ass, his hands tied behind his back, his body’s reaction to the coke, and most importantly there was the feeling of Roman’s cock in his mouth. None of it was quite enough to get him off though. He just had to sit there with all these sensations with no promise of relief. He was completely at Roman’s mercy and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to wait it out. Dean was pretty sure his shift was well over by this point.

“I’m close baby boy,” Roman said as he kept thrusting into Dean’s mouth.

Dean couldn’t really respond, his eyes were rolling slightly back into his head. He barely processed the cum filling his throat as he gagged before swallowing on instinct. Roman’s thrusts were sloppy and out of time as he rode out his orgasm. Dean’s vision started to go a little blurry before Roman was pulling out and a rush of oxygen hit Dean’s lungs. Dean’s head fell forward as he coughed and heaved. He gasped for air while Roman stood and watched. 

Roman tucked himself away and knelt down in front of Dean, “Ready for me to let you out?”

Dean nodded frantically. He couldn’t form words even if he wanted to. Roman reached around Dean and started undoing the tie of the belt. When Dean was free he immediately wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and snuggled in close to him. Roman seemed to freeze for a minute before hugging Dean back. In Roman’s arms Dean started to calm back down a bit.

“I’m gonna turn this off,” Roman spoke softly, “but I’m going to keep it in. Okay?”

Again Dean just nodded. He couldn’t do much else. It was all he could mange. Not too long after and the vibrating stopped. Dean’s body didn’t stop shaking though. He probably wouldn’t for a little while. Most of the shaking was from the rush of coke going through his blood stream, but part was from being overstimulated. It would be lie to say he didn’t find comfort in Roman’s arms though. There was no other place he could imagine being. It was the only place he wanted to be and he’d stay there as long as Roman let him.

“You’re okay,” Roman whispered as he pet Dean’s hair. 

Dean nodded against Roman’s shoulder.

“Can I move us onto the bed?” Roman asked. 

Dean nodded again weakly. Roman wrapped one arm under Dean’s thighs and stood with him in his arms. Roman pulled the blanket back and slid into bed. He pulled the blanket back over the both of them after laying Dean on top of him. The warmth of the blanket felt nice. What felt nicer was the friction of Roman’s suit pant against Dean’s still hard cock. He didn’t get to cum and probably wouldn’t any time soon. That’s the way it was going to go and Dean had excepted that when he went to snort the line off Roman’s dick.

That was one of Roman’s favorite things. Having Dean snort a line of coke off his dick. Dean wasn’t entirely sure why but he did have a few guesses. His best one chalked it up to being a display of domination. That he had Dean at a point where he was snorting cocaine off of his dick. He had taken a straightlaced kid and ruined him to that point. That was Dean’s best guess and something in his gut told him that that was probably it.

Dean could smell the thin layer of sweat that covered Roman’s body. It wasn’t thick enough to see but with his head buried in Roman’s chest Dean could smell it. It mixed with the remaining scent of Roman’s body wash from their morning shower. Dean liked that smell because it was the one that usually followed from sex. It was a comforting anchor back into reality. The way Roman smelled mixed with his arms weighing heavy on Dean’s back probably could’ve been enough to put Dean back to sleep if he wasn’t so wired on the coke.

His body wanted to stay still and lay there with Roman but his mind was moving at a million miles an hour. He needed to sit down and move all at once. His head was absolutely spinning. So he shut his eyes and breathed. He just took deep breaths and tried to calm down. It took a while but with Roman grounding him he eventually managed. His breathing evened, it was still a little jagged, but it was far more even. He was calming down and as he did he could feel himself softening between his legs. He was softening despite the pressure of the plug inside of him. 

Roman was running a hand through Dean’s hair as he spoke softly, “We’ve got to get going.”

Dean groaned and buried his head further into Roman’s chest.

“C’mon,” Roman said as he sat up with Dean still wrapped around him.

Roman managed to pry Dean off of him, leaving him lying in the bed as Roman stood. Dean opened his eyes and watched as Roman readjusted his suit. He tucked his shirt and straightened his tie. After adjusting his vest and redoing his belt Roman sighed and looked over Dean’s naked form. 

Without a word Roman turned away from Dean and started to pull clothes out of the drawer. He pulled out a pair of Dean’s jeans and one of his own hoodies. He also pulled out a new pair of underwear and socks. Roman tossed them on the bed beside Dean. 

“Can you dress yourself or do I have to do that part for you?” Roman asked.

Dean took a minute to think about his answer. He could probably do that on his own. 

“I got it,” Dean said weakly.

Dean was slow in his movements but he sat up. He bit his lip to keep a whimper from coming out of his mouth as he did. He slid on the underwear and then the pants and socks before standing up off of the bed. Roman handed him his belt. Dean took it and slid it through each loop before buckling it. Afterwards he slid on the hoodie and gave Roman a weak smile.

Roman pulled Dean in close for a hug. It wasn’t the kind of thing Roman normally did, but it felt nice and Dean was glad he had. Dean really needed one. Roman went back to petting Dean’s head before taking a step back.

“After you,” Roman gestured to the door.

As Dean walked by him he felt a smack on his ass that sent the plug deeper into him. He let out an involuntary yelp. Roman let out a small laugh at Dean’s reaction. Dean just pouted back at him before making his way out of the bedroom and down the hall. When they got to the front door Roman opened it for him. The same with the car door. Sitting down caused the plug back in deeper and had Dean biting his lip hard. Just walking with it had been hard. He had practically limped all of the way to the car. 

The ride to the club was a long one for Dean. He was trying his best to ignore how good the plug inside of him felt. He could think of few things more embarrassing than having to walk around with a boner. Although getting jerked off with Sasha watching was far more embarrassing. In fact Dean was shocked he could even still feel embarrassment after that display. It was downright humiliating and it turned him on in the sickest way possible.

The walk to the office was mostly just Roman pulling him along. Once they were in the office again Roman pulled Dean down into his lap. Dean didn’t protest any. From that point on Roman practically ignored that Dean was even there. He got straight to doing some sort of paperwork. He had mentioned having a few meetings later in the night but right now Dean would just enjoy Roman’s company. Usually Dean had to sit off to the side so being in Roman’s lap was a welcome change. It’s where Dean usually preferred to be. So he cherished it when Roman let him be.

However Roman’s motivations for it became fairly obvious once Roman slid a hand into Dean’s pants and turned the plug back on. Dean nearly jumped right out of Roman’s lap. He hadn’t been expecting the plug tp turn back on and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. He shouldn’t have been though. Of course this is what Roman wanted. This is all Roman ever wanted. Dean just hoped that this time Roman would let him get off. He was pretty sure he’d explode if he didn’t get to this time.

Roman moved his hand out of the back of Dean’s pants and moved it over Dean’s denim covered crotch. Roman grinded his hand down and squeezed. It wasn’t long until he was hard again in Roman’s hand. Dean was biting down hard on his lip and grinding up into Roman’s hand. Roman was rubbing Dean’s crotch aggressively. Each rub made Dean harder than the last. The friction had Dean biting off moans. He was already turned on from having the plug inside of him. Now with the vibrations mixing with the feeling of Roman’s hand on his crotch had Dean squirming in his lap.

It wasn’t very long until Dean was cumming in his pants. He barely got a warning out before he was aggressively grinding up into Roman’s hand. If Dean was being honest it was one of the least satisfying orgasms Dean had ever had. His hip movements were jittery and jagged, he was still grinding as he rode out his orgasm to completion. When he was done he laid back down against Roman’s chest, letting Roman carry all of Dean’s weight. Roman kept rubbing even as Dean’s body went limp in his lap.

“No more please,” Dean mumbled as he tried to shove Roman’s hand away.

“Please what?” Roman asked as he kept his hand firm.

“Please daddy,” Dean whined.

Finally his wish was granted and Roman moved his hand off of Dean. Roman’s other hand slid back into Dean’s pants to turn the plug off. He didn’t take it out but he did turn it off. There was a slight wet spot in the front of Dean’s jeans and inside his underwear was sticky and uncomfortable. Dean needed a shower or a bath or something that he couldn’t get right now. At the very least he needed a change of clothes. However he was just going to have to sit in his mess instead.

Dean really just wanted a change of clothes and a nap but it looked like he wasn’t going to get either of those things. He was still far too wired to take a nap and there were no clothes for him to change into. This was going to be a long and miserable night. Maybe he could sneak away to the bathroom while Roman was in a meeting and clean himself up a bit. That’s what he’d have to do. As soon as Roman was gone Dean would make his way into the bathroom and clean off. Until then he would stay with Roman, right in his lap.


	6. Too Much to Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes it's late and i apologize, but what i've learned from this is plot is not my strong suit. i'm just not good at it babes. also like 4.3k of this was written three weeks ago so whoops. however this chapter is entirely plot. yeah it took six chapters to get some plot introduced but hey what did i just say! i'm a bad writer and you're all just along for the ride  
> enjoy!!

“Roman’s in a meeting right?” Seth asked, looking over the bar at Sasha.

“Yup,” Sasha responded, “Why you gonna go try and bother Dean again?”

“Not gonna try. He’s gotta be awake this time,” Seth talked more with his hands than with his words.

Sasha shook her head, “I still don’t know what you think he’s going to be able to do. I mean it’s not like he has the choice to leave. So long as Roman has that chain locked around his neck he’s going nowhere and there’s nothing you, me, or him can do about it.”

Seth ran a hand over his face, “I can at the very least speed up the process.”

“How?” Sasha asked, hands on her hips.

“You know if the kids ever drank before?” Seth asked.

“Doubt it,” Sasha half laughed, “Too much of a loser to have been doing that in high school.”

“Well let’s see how Roman likes him when he’s totally useless,” Seth placed both his hands on the bar and stood.

“Be careful, don’t want him dying from alcohol poisoning. Roman would maim you,” Sasha pointed out. 

Seth waved a hand at Sasha, “He won’t die.”

“Mhmm,” Sasha pointed at Seth, “He better not.”

Seth held up his hands in defense before winking at her with a devilish smile. She glared at him as he backed away from the bar and into the crowd. Once Seth hit the crowd he dropped his arms and turned to face the office. He was on a mission and he’d be damned if anyone stopped him. He weaved his way through the packed dance floor that was blocking his path. Here and there people would try and catch his attention but he didn’t let them distract him. He only had one thing on his mind.

Past the dance floor it wasn’t as crowded. He shouldered his way into the back where it was finally clear. He adjusted his clothes and took a deep breath. He’d need a clear head for this. Getting caught up in any sort of emotion especially frustration would hinder his ability to get the job done. Seth had a bad habit of letting his emotions get the best of him. The only way to win this game was by playing by Roman’s rules. Roman’s rules included being as cold and calculated as possible. That paired with Seth’s natural underhandedness was a dangerous combination. For anybody, but right now for Dean.

To win Seth had to play dirty. It wasn’t like he didn’t already play dirty it was just that this time he really had to go low. Dean wasn’t stupid. If anything was clear it was that fact. Dean wasn’t just going to go off with Seth who’d made it fairly obvious he didn’t like Dean. Dean was going to be suspicious of Seth and he had every right to be. Seth had to think carefully about what he was going to do and say. He couldn’t get caught off guard. He had to be prepared.

As much as it made Seth’s skin crawl he was going to have to go the friendly approach. He was going to have to get to know Dean and earn his trust. Then maybe if he befriended Dean he could convince Roman that he had given Dean a chance and that there was just something that wasn’t right about him. Talking to Roman earlier had shown Seth that Roman wasn't going to budge on the Dean situation. So Seth was going to have to budge him himself. It couldn’t be that hard could it? The kid had to have some kind of dirt on his shirt.

Seth refused to believe Dean was as innocent as he appeared to be. There was no way that someone was so perfect for Roman on accident. Dean had accidently stumbled into a life of danger in crime. It was all just one big accident. Something that had happened and poor Dean just couldn’t get out of it. He was stuck. Completely and utterly stuck. Seth refused to believe that. He didn’t know what other possibilities there were, but he did know that that was just a little too convenient for his taste.

Even if Dean was as innocent as he seemed Seth still didn’t like him. Even if all of this really was just one big accident Seth still didn’t like him. He had something that was Seth’s. This wasn’t like all of the other times. Dean wasn’t just a play thing Seth could see right through that. He could see Roman starting to get attached and that was bad news. Bad news for everyone involved but mostly for Seth. Seth couldn’t have Roman caring about Dean. That would make it virtually impossible to win him back.

Everything was going to shit. Seth had had enough. It was time for Roman to pull his head out of his ass and grow up. Roman belonged with Seth and everybody knew it. Seth was tired of waiting. Roman needed to be with him and that was final. Dean and Finn be damned. Seth and Roman belonged together and that was final. It was just a given. Roman was just having a midlife crisis. He loved Seth and it scared him. Roman needed to realize that love wasn;t something to shy away from or be scared of. It was something to embrace.

Seth shook his head. He needed clarity. He couldn’t get himself worked up. Emotion lead to mistake. He couldn’t afford a mistake here. Any small mistake could drive Roman away from Seth and that was the last thing that needed to happen. Seth took a deep breath before he started making his way towards the office. There’s no way that Dean could be asleep again. Surely Roman would coke him up to keep him awake this time. Seth can’t imagine that after a night of meetings Roman enjoyed carrying a sleeping Dean home like a parent with their small child.

With one hand on the door to the office Seth took one last deep breath. He’d been going over what he’d say in his head. He went over it one more time. He just needed to be sure. After another breath Seth pulled the door open. The office was empty. Dean wasn’t asleep on the couch. He wasn’t in the room at all. Seth let out a sigh. He brought a hands up to smooth his hair back. Seth did another once over of the room. 

“C’mon kid where are you?” Seth asked, more to himself than anything.

He wasn’t in the room. That was obvious. The question was where did he go. There was really only one place Seth could think he would’ve gone. If Dean wasn’t in the bathroom than Seth wasn’t sure where he’d be. Seth figured it was better to check, maybe cut him off before he got back to the safety of Roman’s office. Pressuring Dean into drinking would be a lot easier if he was trapped into saying yes. If there was no way to get out of the situation. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise for Seth. 

Seth turned on his heel, shutting the office door behind him. He shook his head and took another breath. This kid was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. Seth couldn’t imagine how Roman cared to deal with it. It seemed like Dean made things more difficult whether it be intentional or not. It’s like his very existence knocks everything out of place. It certainly does for Seth. Before it would’ve been so easy to take Roman back. Now he had to play buddy with some kid fresh out of high school. The least Roman could’ve done was go after someone age appropriate. 

On the other hand it might be the age thing that draws Roman in. Dean’s too young to know any better. He’s too inexperienced to know any better. Easy for Roman to mold. Roman loves control, so does Seth. That’s something they always clashed on. Both wanted control and neither was willing to give it up. Dean on the other hand seemed to not share that same desire for control. He seemed completely content to just sit back and let Roman take control for him. It made Seth’s blood boil. Roman wasn’t going to let someone like that slip through his fingers.

The bathroom wasn’t too far from the office. It was only a little ways down the hall. Seth composed himself and started that way. If Dean wasn’t in there Seth wouldn’t know what to do. There weren’t many other places Seth could think that he’d be otherwise. Unless Roman had taken him into the meeting with him. That wasn’t likely though. That would paint a large target on not only Roman’s but also Dean’s back. Dean was a weak point whether Roman wanted to admit it or not. It was best if he was kept in the dark. 

Arriving at the bathroom Seth took one last deep breath to compose himself before opening the door and entering. The kid had to be in there.

* * *

Roman had to leave. Normally Dean didn’t really like when Roman left for meetings but right now he was entirely grateful. The second Roman left Dean let out a sigh of relief. He’d have to wait a few more minutes before he could get up and go clean off. He felt sticky and gross. He really needed to clean the cum out of his underwear. Even if it’s just a little bit.

Dean’s attention was on the clock. It wasn’t that he thought that Roman would get upset if he left for the bathroom to clean up. It was just he’d rather wait until he was off to do it. Things would go smoother if Roman wasn’t still outside the door. Hell Roman might even tell him to just deal with it and not clean off. Dean really didn’t want to deal with that. Waiting instead until Roman was gone was a much better and safer idea. Plus the shorter the trip to the bathroom was the better. He really just wanted to be cleaned up.

If Dean had to sit all night with a plug in his ass then at the very least he wanted to not have to sit in his own dried cum as well. If Roman had told him to he would, but that didn’t change the fact that he really didn’t want to. Thankfully Roman hadn’t gotten that idea and Dean was free to clean the cum up. When the clock read five minutes after Roman had taken off for meetings Dean stood from Roman’s desk chair. The bathroom wasn’t far from the office. It was just a little ways down the hall.

When he opened the office door he looked around a bit before heading out. He shut the door behind himself and started speed walking his way to the bathroom. The plug was causing him to walk a little funny as he made his way to the bathroom. Although he was getting used to the feeling he still couldn’t help the weird limp. If he had it his way he’d have taken it out already, but he didn’t have it his way. He had it Roman’s way. So he’d just have to wait it out and deal with it.

The walk to the bathroom was short. He let the door swing shut behind him. Immediately he went to the sink and grabbed some paper towels. He wet the bunch before undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans. With one hand he pulled his underwear out and with the other he started to wipe up some drying cum. It occurred to him that he hadn’t locked the door. Whatever, no one usually came in this bathroom anyway. It was more so just there. Never once had Dean ever seen anyone else in this bathroom. Although most people didn’t loiter around in the back.

Dean kept his eye on the bathroom door anyway. Just in case. He kept looking back and forth as he wiped up as much cum as he could manage to get. Getting it off of his skin was a lot easier than getting it off of his underwear. It stuck to the fabric and make it crusty. He had to toss out the first bunch of paper towels and get more. This time he really scrubbed at the fabric. It was getting his underwear wet, but having damp underwear was better than the feeling of dried cum. At least damp fabric had give to it.

He scrubbed at the fabric as hard as he could. He’d lost track of how long he was in there. Surely it couldn’t have been too long. All he was doing was cleaning cum up. Sighing he tossed the paper towels into the trash. What he had gotten off was good enough. He could tolerate the small bit that was left. There was no guarantee that Roman wouldn’t do it again and make Dean ride home with drying cum in his pants. Dean just hoped that he wouldn’t.

The last thing Dean wanted was to ride home with drying cum in his pants, but for Roman he would. He just really really hoped that the idea wouldn’t cross Roman’s mind. With Dean’s luck it probably would. Dean figured that at the very least that’d be right before they got to go home and with most of earlier cleaned up it wouldn’t be as bad. Though it was always possible that Dean would get lucky and Roman wouldn’t make him. Maybe instead Roman would just fuck him when they got home, leaving Dean with the ability to finally clean off completely.

Back at home would be nicer. He could just hop in the shower or in a bath afterwards. After that Roman would hold him until Dean fell asleep. Then in the morning he would pretend it never happened. In the morning Roman would almost reset. Every once and a while there would be a small change. Like some mornings Roman would kiss Dean on the top of the head while he thought Dean was still asleep. Dean would just pretend he was asleep. He didn’t want Roman to stop doing it. He wished Roman would do it even when he knew Dean was awake.

Dean sighed. It was all just wishful thinking. The likelihood of that happening was low. He was better off not getting his hopes up too high. Roman reset. He always would. It was almost like someone was pressing a button. Like something was setting him back into his old ways. As if every time he started to feel something he shut down and restarted. Something in him felt like he wasn’t allowed to feel and Dean didn’t know what to do about it. He wanted to help but he had absolutely no idea of how to go about it.

Roman was a mystery. Dean admittedly wasn’t the best at reading people, but for some reason he felt like he had a pretty good read on Roman. Like Roman was a closed book that only Dean got glimpses of. It seemed like Dean was able to catch Roman when his guard wasn’t up. No one could keep their guard up 24/7 and that’s about how often Dean’s around Roman. Dean doesn’t go far from Roman’s sight. His guard is down especially after sex when he’s too exhausted to keep up the facade. Dean liked him better in those times.

Dean shook his head and huffed some hair out of his eyes. He was still standing in the bathroom with his pants undone. If he wanted to dwell on what made Roman tick than he could do that when he got back to the office. There would be much less chance of him being disturbed in there. Everyone knew that’s where he was and everyone would ignore him like the plague. Either from distaste or fear of Roman. Dean didn’t really care which. These weren’t the type of people Dean should be surrounding himself with anyway. Best not to get attached. 

With a deep sigh Dean buttoned and zipped his jeans back up. He fumbled a bit with his belt before finally getting it through the loops and hooking it. Looking up he caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he looked sick. His dark circles were intense under the harsh fluorescent lights. His shoulders were hunched forward like he was closing in on himself. Dean brought a hand up to run through his hair. A weak attempt at trying to fix it. It was a lost cause though. His hair was always messy but right now it was aggressively so. Still Dean tried his best to make it look presentable.

After another deep breath Dean took a step back and headed for the door. He was walking a little funny from the plug in his ass. Limping slightly to try and make it feel less awkward. By the time his hand reached for the door it opened in front of his face. Dean stepped back out of the way. When the door opened the rest of the way it revealed a familiar face. Dean blinked and tilted his head.

“Seth?” Dean asked almost in shock.

“Hey just the person I was looking for,” Seth forced a smile.

Dean’s eyes scanned Seth up and down. Something didn’t seem right. There was something off about this. About him. Dean couldn’t place his finger on it, but he could feel it in his bones. Just the person he was looking for? Under what circumstances would Seth be looking for him? From the impression that Dean got Seth didn’t like him very much. He had seemingly been trying to make that clear. That Dean didn’t mind so much. What Dean minded was Seth now all of a sudden looking for him.

“Okay?” Dean took an instinctive step back.

“Just thought you might be bored. Sitting in Roman’s office for hours on end has to get pretty boring. Figured you could use a little fun. Came to see if you wanted to get a drink. I know we didn’t exactly start on the right foot and I wanted to right that wrong,” Seth spoke calmly.

Dean responded without much thought, “Not old enough to drink.”

“And the coke you snort is illegal,” Seth relaxed his shoulders, “C’mon it’ll be fun. Gotta be better than sitting alone for the next few hours.”

Dean bit his lip. Seth had a point. Outside of work Dean didn’t really interact with anyone outside of Roman. In reality Dean didn’t really have any friends anymore. Now here was Seth offering to hang out with him for the next few hours.

“I thought you didn’t like me,” Dean crossed his arms defensively. 

Seth sighed, “I’ve been a dick. But hey you’re not going anywhere. Roman clearly likes you. I figured I might as well try and be your friend or at least get along with you. Try and make it up to you for being such a dick. You don’t have to I just thought I’d try.”

“You’re not fucking with me?” Dean asked cautiously.

“And what would my motivations be in that?”

Dean bit his lip. He didn’t like that answer. It put him on edge. There was something about it that didn’t sit right in the pit of Dean’s stomach. It felt deceitful but Dean couldn’t prove that it was. Just a feeling in his gut. Intuition or something of the sort. There also seemed to be something hiding behind Seth’s eyes. Something about it all sent a chill down Dean’s spine.

He didn’t want to go with Seth. He just wanted to go back and hide away in Roman’s office. Maybe he’d be safer there. As much as his gut was screaming at him to go back to Roman’s office there was also this little voice in his head. A voice telling him to trust Seth. Not because it’s the smart thing to do, but because it would make Roman happy. As much as Roman denied it it did bother him that Dean was always at odds with everyone in his life. Dean had overheard Roman telling Sasha to be nicer damn near a thousand times.

Everything about Seth from his body language to the look in his eye screamed danger. Dean was being pulled in two separate directions. Either he could listen to his gut or he could do it for Roman. That’s what it boiled down to after all. If he did it he’d be doing it for Roman. Just like everything else in his life. It’d all be for Roman. Everything in Dean’s life was for Roman. So what was one more thing to top it all off. Dean swallowed hard as he started to come to terms with his decision.

“Okay,” Dean finally said.

“Yeah?” Seth’s face lit up.

Dean nodded, “Yeah.”

“Follow me,” Seth motioned for Dean to follow as he headed for the bathroom door.

Behind his lips Dean was cursing himself out. This was stupid. Possibly one of the worst decisions he’d ever made. Seth doesn’t now nor will he ever have Dean’s best interest in mind. It was only a drink Dean tried to reason with himself. It’s not like he was going to get drunk or anything of the sort. He’d have the one drink then he’d be free to hide back away in Roman’s office.

“Glad you decided to come,” Seth stated as he held the door open for Dean.

“Yeah well I figured at the very least it’d make Roman happy,” Dean shrugged.

Seth’s eye twitched. Dean nearly flinched at the action. It only reinforced the feeling of danger in Dean’s gut. Instead of running like his instincts told him to he buried the feeling. He wasn’t doing this for himself he was doing this for Roman. For that reason, and maybe that reason alone, Dean could brave this. Tough it out and satisfy whatever need Seth was trying to fill.

“Sure would make his life easier,” Seth gritted through his teeth.

Dean just nodded his response. It seemed to satisfy Seth enough. Seth let go of the bathroom door and let it slam shut. Dean jumped a little bit at the noise. Seth looked at Dean for a few moments more before turning towards the main area and motioned for Dean to follow. Dean let Seth get a few steps ahead before following after him. He didn’t want to be too far behind, but he also didn’t want to be too close. He just had to be close enough so he wouldn’t lose Seth through the crowd. 

The last thing he needed was to get caught up in the crowd. Something told him that Seth wouldn’t take too kindly to that. He was in too deep now. He just had to go along with whatever Seth wanted. Everything would be easier if he just went along with whatever Seth wanted him to do. If Seth wanted him to drink than he was going to drink. Hopefully after the one drink Dean had agreed to Seth would let him hide away back in Roman’s office. Hopefully one drink was enough to satisfy Seth.

One drink. That’s all Dean would have. Just one drink. That’s what Dean repeated to himself as Seth shouldered their way through the crowd. Dean had gotten closer to Seth as they did. Dean had never been out to the main area before. He hadn’t expected it to be so crowded and dark. It was like something straight out of a horror film. At least in Dean’s mind it was. He kept getting bumped into and he almost had to grab on to Seth as not to get lost in the crowd. This wasn’t Dean’s scene and he just wanted to go back to the office and hide.

That would certainly make life much easier, but he already agreed to being out with Seth. He couldn’t just run and hide now. No, it was too late for that. Dean was just going to have to face this and that was that. He was doing this to make Roman happy after all. It was the least Dean could do for him. Try and make his life easier by getting along with Seth. Then hopefully with that came being on good terms with Sasha. That one might be a pipe dream though.

Sasha seemed to be the type to hold a grudge. Although Dean wasn’t sure of what he actually did to upset her. Maybe it was just his presence in general. It was a possibility that she was just like that with everyone Roman brought home. There was a feeling in Dean’s gut that told him otherwise though. That it was special to him. The way her distaste for him seemed to agitate Roman hinted at the latter. Again Dean wasn’t entirely sure what he had done. Outside of being on Seth’s nerves for whatever reason, Sasha really had no reason not to like him. In reality Seth didn’t have a reason to dislike Dean either. Not to Dean’s knowledge at least.

Dean let out a sigh of relief when they reached the bar. It was less crowded near the bar. Far less crowded. As Dean sat down on the bar stool he had to try and hide the wince as the plug shifted inside of him. He just had to hope that Seth hadn’t noticed it. Experiencing it all was embarrassing enough, but having to explain it to someone would be far worse. Dean wasn’t sure he could handle that. Just the thought made his cheeks heat up. Dean couldn’t be more grateful it was so dark.

“Sash, tequila,” Seth called out as he leaned against the bar near Dean’s stool.

Dean instinctively leaned away from Seth. A few seconds later Dean’s attention was caught by two shot glasses hitting the wood of the bar. He watched as Sasha filled each glass to a certain point before sliding each glass in a different direction. One glass ended up in front of Dean and the other in front of Seth. 

“Ready?” Seth asked, watching Dean as he did.

Dean looked between Sasha and Seth. The way they were looking at him made something in his gut twist. He felt sick and he hadn’t even drank anything yet. Everything about the situation screamed bad idea, but he was too far gone. It was too late and he was doing it all for Roman anyhow. Here went nothing.

Dean nodded slightly, “Yeah.”

After a few seconds of Seth and Sasha’s eyes baring heavy on him Dean got the message and picked up the glass. For just a second one of Seth’s eyebrows quirked up while he watched Dean. It was quickly covered up though when Seth shrugged and downed the shot. It looked so easy. Like it went down like water. Again two sets of expecting eyes were on him. Watching him.

Dean focused his eyes on the glass in his hand. It was his turn. Seth had made it look so easy that Dean almost wasn’t concerned. At the end of the day how bad could it be? Dean let out a breath before bringing the shot up and downing it. Or rather tried to down it. He choked a little bit on the last bit of liquid going down his throat. It burned and the taste was god awful. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth as he cringed and set the glass back down with the other hand. 

“So another shot then,” Sasha smiles as she pours more alcohol into both glasses.

“No I’m good, I’m just going to go,” Dean tried to get off the stool but Seth grabbed him by the arm.

“C’mon, stay. It only takes a few shots to start feeling real good,” Seth pushed.

Sasha set the bottle down, “Stay and have fun. Unless you don’t like us for some reason.”

That was rich. God that was rich coming from the two of them. Dean bit back a reply. He wanted to snap, he wanted to yell. After everything they were trying to change the narrative. Turn it around and blame Dean for why they didn’t get along. Instead of lashing out Dean just relaxed back onto the stool and downed the second shot. It didn’t go down any easier than the first. A look was exchanged between Sasha and Seth that didn’t go unnoticed by Dean. It made him more nervous than he already was, but he was in way too deep now.

“Glad you finally decided to have some fun with us,” Sasha beamed as she poured Dean another shot and pushed it toward him.

Dean slumped his shoulders in defeat and downed the third shot. This one went down a bit easier, but it still burned and it still tasted god awful. When he set the glass down Sasha went straight for pouring another shot and pushing it back toward Dean. Dean who tried his best to hide his displeasure with Sasha pouring him another shot. He really wished she hadn’t. He was expected to drink what they put in front of him and he really didn’t want anymore. However he couldn’t risk upsetting either of them, so he just sucked it up and downed the fourth shot.

Every time Dean set the glass down Sasha filled it back up. In reality Dean hadn’t actually seen Seth take more than the one shot. That part hadn’t quite registered yet. What had registered was the feeling that started to creep over him. His body going warm as he started to lose count of how many shots he had taken. Sasha would pour them and Dean would down them. The edges of his vision began to get blurry. All of his earlier worries were no where to be found. All there was was the here and now and god did the here and now feel good.


	7. Insides Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heel roman has given me and this fic rights. he has also empowered me to write more dark fics. it's heel roman's world and we're just living in it baby. also i know i haven't updated this in forever, all motivation for writing packed its bags and left me in the middle of the night. however look! a whole chapter of nothing but plot! enjoy!!

By the time it was three a.m. Seth was practically dragging Dean through the nightclub. Getting through the crowd was an absolute nightmare. At no point in the night had the crowd thinned out. They never did. From open to close the place was always packed. There was almost no room to breathe. It made a lot of money though. It also made it easier for more underhanded dealings to take place. Normally it was something both Seth and Sasha would relish in. Right now however it was proving a nuisance. Sasha lead the way through the crowd while Seth followed close behind, Dean stumbling beside him.

Seth had no problems shoving his way through a crowd. Sasha had watched him do it thousands of times. In this case though she had to be the aggressor and clear a path for Seth. Not that Sasha truly minded. She’d spent her whole life earning fear and respect. In her mind the two went hand in hand. In fact in her world the two went hand and hand. You needed both in order to succeed. So pushing through a crowd was really no big deal. Besides it was that or try to drag Dean’s near lifeless body through said crowd.

What she was doing now was much more preferable. 

It felt like forever, but eventually they had made it back past the crowd. Once they were in the safety of the back corridor Sasha turned to give Seth an irritated look. After a moment Seth gave a look that matched hers. With a roll of her eyes she squared her shoulders and started heading back towards Roman’s office. It was a couple of seconds before she heard the sound of Seth’s footsteps following behind her. She chose to ignore the sound of Dean’s dragging feet that accompanied Seth’s footsteps.

The walk seemed like it took so much longer than usual. Like somehow the hallways were longer. Or perhaps she got stuck in a never ending loop. Whatever the reason was, eventually they managed to navigate their way to their destination. When then knob of the door was in reach Sasha raised her arm and wrapped her fingers around it. For just a moment she hesitated before pushing the door open into the empty room. Roman had yet to return and without Dean already in it it felt a lot more lifeless than it had been as of late.

“Sash move. He’s starting to get heavy.”

Seth’s voice snapped Sasha out of what must have been a momentary trance. As far as she could tell she had only been standing there for not more than a second. However something in Seth’s voice told her she had been standing there a lot longer. She spared a glance over her shoulder before stepping further into the room and out of Seth’s way. There was the sound of a huff behind her but she didn’t look. She kept her back turned as Seth kicked the door shut behind them.

The blank wall in front of her held her attention, even as the sounds of Dean being dragged again filled the room. She wasn’t sure what it was, but something deep in her gut made her weary of turning around. The last time she spared a glance at Dean was back at the bar when she had declared he’d had enough. Seth had tried to argue that he could handle a few more drinks. Tried to. Sasha knew better. Dean had been practically drooling on the counter, eyes rolling slightly back into his head as he struggled to keep it off of the counter top.

It made Sasha’s stomach churn. For a moment it had all come crashing down on her. For a moment Dean looked as young as he is, possibly even younger. At the end of the day Dean was a goddamn teenager that had fallen face first into a whole world of danger. Sasha wasn’t sure if it was because of how helpless Dean looked sitting there or if this was just the first time she had really looked at him. Either way it had made her blood run cold. Now she was just trying her best to bury all of that. Emotions were bad for business. 

“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me?”

The words cut through the room and landed right at Sasha’s feet. Again she squared her shoulders before she turned to face the other two. Dean’s head was lulled forward and his body was practically limp in Seth’s arms. If it wasn’t for Seth supporting his weight he’d surely hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Seth on the other hand was perfectly competent, not a hair out of place with an annoyed look painted on his face.

Sasha rolled her eyes, “Help with what? You can’t get him laid on the couch by yourself?”

Shaking his head Seth huffed out a laugh, “Could. It’d be easier if you grabbed his feet and helped me though.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow, holding his gaze for a moment. When neither made a move Sasha decided to just give in and do what Seth had asked. The sooner they got Dean laid on the couch the sooner she could get the hell out of there and make the tightening of her chest go away.

“Ready?” Seth had asked before they worked together to lift Dean up and set him back down on the couch. 

Laid down on the couch Dean didn’t quite look so helpless. He just looked asleep. That might’ve helped ease Sasha’s mind if she didn’t already know the truth. 

“Alright let’s get the fuck out of here before Roman get’s back,” Seth nodded towards the door.

Sasha shook her head, “We have to turn him on his side.”

“What?”

“He’s bound to throw up. We can’t just let him choke on his own vomit and die.”

“Sure we can.”

Sasha looked at Seth in disbelief before making the move to turn Dean on his side. He didn’t stay on it for very long because as soon as Sasha let go his body finished rolling over. In the end Dean was laying on his stomach, only half on the couch. An arm and a leg were dangling off, but the way he was laying meant that if he threw up it would land on the floor instead of the couch. That was enough for Sasha’s conscience to let her leave. When she stood again she caught Seth’s inpatient gaze. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, “What?” 

“Can we go now?” Seth tone held even more annoyance than his expression did.

Sasha dropped her arms down to her sides as she walked towards Seth. She kept her gaze ahead of her as she walked straight by him and out the door. Seth followed close behind. Every step away from the office was faster than the last. The further away she got the clearer the air felt in her lungs. Distance was good. If she didn’t have to see what she did than what she did didn’t really matter. 

The walk back to the bar was a blur. She shoved her was through the crowd. She had to of, but for the life of her she couldn’t remember it. Not the way she remember shoving her way to the office. Once behind the bar she let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding in. The music was too loud and it was a little too hot from all of the body’s packed into a singular space. Despite that it felt like she had put on a second, tougher, skin. This was familiar. It was like this every night of the week. A nice reminder of routine that could make her forget the earlier portion of the night.

“Hey,” once again Seth’s words cut her out of her own little world in plopped her back down into the real one, “What’s your problem?”

“Don’t got one,” she shrugged.

For what felt like eternity Seth studied her. The was something in his eyes that gave away his desire to press the issue. He was in no way convinced and if Sasha was being honest he shouldn’t be, but now wasn’t the time for this discussion to take place. All Sasha needed was a good nights sleep and she’d be back to normal. At least that’s what she was trying to tell herself. If Seth pushed right now he wouldn’t like the answer. Sasha wasn’t even sure that she liked the answer. Truth be told she hadn’t pinned down exactly what the problem was yet. Something along the lines of caring about Dean’s well being. Sasha would rather chew off her own fingers than let be it though.

Finally though Seth seemed to have decided to let it be for the night, “Yeah alright,” he had said.

With renewed confidence Sasha held up a bottle, “Care for a drink?”

* * *

As much as Roman hated meetings they were a necessary evil. He knew what he was getting into when he started on this path as a young boy, but that didn’t make some parts any less boring. Not only were meetings boring, they also had a tendency to aggravate him. Sometimes it posed as quite the challenge to keep himself in line. Sometimes he just wanted to reach over and strangle whoever was sitting across form him. He never did though. He was always professional. Everything he felt he buried. 

After 37 years of life Roman had become quite good at burying his emotions. He had been taught how at a young age. As long as he had an outlet to let it all out at the end of the day, he could hold any emotion down. Stay completely blank inside. It was a cycle after all. Bury the feeling, release it through the outlet, stop feeling it. Occasionally Roman would find himself wishing to feel, but he’d just end up burying that too. Feeling and caring could put him in a sticky situation. It was better to just avoid it completely. Stay blank with no targets to hit.

Speaking of outlets, Roman was currently heading to his. He cut the last meeting short, reasoning that he’d done enough for the night. Cutting one meeting short wouldn’t hurt anything. After all it had been a trying day and his outlet was currency sat waiting for him in his office. His strides were maybe a bit longer than necessary, but whatever got him there faster. He had done himself a favor by having Dean keep the plug in, now he didn’t even have to bother with prep. Roman could just bend Dean back over his desk and have his way with him.

Just the thought had Roman picking up his pace. He was hardly at the door before he had it open. At first the room appeared empty. Roman furrowed his brow as he scanned the room. Eventually his eyes landed on Dean, who was currently fast asleep on the couch. With a sigh Roman stepped the rest of the way into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. His hands went into his pants pockets as he looked Dean over. He looked so peaceful that something in Roman just wanted to leave him like that for a while longer.

“Oh fuck it,” Roman mumbled to himself. 

With a deep breath Roman brought his hands out of his pockets and rubbed his face. It was safe to say his plans for the night had gone completely out of the window. He could wake Dean u, part of him wanted to, but a bigger part wanted to just let him sleep. So he was going to do just that. However he would be damned if he wasn’t going to go home as well. He’d just carry Dean to bed, like he had done not too long ago.

Roman rolled Dean onto his back before scooping him up into his arms. He was doing his best to be careful. It must have been working because Dean didn’t so much as stir, he just laid there lifeless. Once he had Dean in his arms he paused briefly at just how completely limp Dean was in his arms, and the way his face was completely blank, mouth hanging open. Roman swallowed down the slight feeling of dread that was creeping its way up his throat. He adjusted Dean in his arms and pulled open the door to his office.

It didn’t take Roman long to reach the car. He slid Dean into the passenger seat and buckled him up. Through the entire trip from the office to the car Dean didn’t make even the smallest of movements. Dean’s body went whatever way Roman pushed or pulled it. Again dread started to pool at the bottom of Roman’s lungs. Once Dean was buckled Roman stood straight beside the car and looked down at him. Really looked at him. Dean’s chest was making the smallest bit of movement as it rose and fell with shallow breaths. He was alive. That was good.

It was a few more moments before Roman could muster up the strength in his bones to take a step back and shut the passenger side door. After a few more breaths and a shake of his head Roman made his way around the car. He paused again, hesitating as he reached out for the handle of the door. A bitter laugh passed his lips as he pulled his door open. Another moments hesitation before Roman had settled himself in the drivers seat. He spared Dean’s lifeless body another glance before shutting his own door and buckled himself in.

All the while Dean hadn’t moved. In the privacy of the car Roman took a few minutes to really study Dean. His cheeks were flushed red, making the rest of his skin look paler in comparison. Roman reached over and laid a hand against Dean’s cheek first, then his forehead. While his forehead seemed a normal temperature, his cheek was warm to the touch. He wasn’t sick, at least not as far as Roman could tell. Fevers were usually noticeable throughout the whole body, not just the one part where the skin is flushed. Roman furrowed his brow as he pulled his hand back and settled it on the wheel.

Something wasn’t right, Roman knew that much. However Roman decided not to dwell too much on it. He’d deal with it when he got home. Dean wasn’t dead and he didn’t have a fever. Roman could locate the issue later, it wasn’t urgent as far as physical evidence was concerned. So Roman put the car in drive and got the hell out of his club’s parking lot. The road gave Roman something else other than Dean and the background sense of dread to focus on. It was a welcome distraction as far as Roman was concerned.

Nearly halfway home Dean started to stir a little bit. The movement started with a twitch of his shoulders. Then his face twisted from it’s blank state into a grimace. Roman reached out to put a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. He went still again for a little while, face blanking out once again. Roman sighed and rubbed Dean’s shoulder for a few moments before dropping his hand back down and leaving Dean to his slumber. Soon enough and Roman’s full attention was back on the road rather than on Dean. Although Roman did spare another glance before refocusing fully on the road.

A few miles later and Dean made a small sound. It was something between a groan and a whimper. His head started to slowly turn from left to right, almost as if he was shaking his head no, face twisting back up as it did. 

Again Roman reached out to lay a steady hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Dean?”

Dean hummed in response. A sound much louder than the smaller noise he had made before. Roman squeezed his shoulder lightly, focus leaving the road. The car started to lose speed as the continued.

“Dean?” Roman tried again.

All at once Dean’s body shot forward, bending in half and spilling the contents of his stomach at his feet. Immediately Roman pressed his foot to the break and parked them on the the side of the road. Cars sped by them as Dean struggled to unbuckle and push his door open. Roman moved his hand to rub small circles on Dean’s back. There was a distinct smell of stomach acid and alcohol filling the car and Dean continued to puke on the side of the road, body convulsing as Roman tries to comfort him.

Roman’s not sure how long they stay like that. Not that it really matters because eventually Dean sits back up and slumps back against the seat. Roman moves his hand from Dean’s back up to run his fingers gently through Dean’s hair. Dean makes a small humming sound as he leans himself into Roman’s touch. After a few moments of sitting quietly like that Roman reaches across Dean and pulls the door shut once again. If Roman wasn’t already going to bring Dean home and dump him in bed, he certainly would be convinced to now. 

The protest Dean put up to being buckled back in was pathetic at best. Soon enough and Roman was pulling the car back onto the road. He had to crack the windows open a bit in a sad attempt to air out the smell of the vomit still sitting at Dean’s feet. The wind caused Dean to shiver and close in on himself, but his eyes stayed closed and he didn’t make a noise bigger than a mumble. Speeding didn’t half describe the rest of the drive to the house. Once they got to the house Roman was out of the car before it was fully parked. 

If Roman thought getting Dean in the car was easy getting him out of it was even easier. Dean might have been awake now but he was just as pliant. Well maybe awake was an exaggeration, he was mumbling slightly but his eyes were closed and his body was near limp. Roman slid one arm under Dean’s knees while his other arm slid underneath Dean’s shoulders. Dean’s head lulled all of the way back almost immediately. Roman stood with Dean in his arms and took a calming breath. Getting angry wouldn’t solve anything, getting Dean into bed would.

With a slight shake of his head Roman kicked the car door shut and headed for the house. The front door was swung open as soon as it was unlocked. Roman barely remembered the walk down the hallway. It felt like they had been in the bedroom for both forever and only a few seconds. Hell Roman wasn’t even entirely sure he had shut the front door. He’d have to check that out later. For now he dumped Dean onto the bed and ran a hand over his face. This entire day had seemed to get increasingly worse with every passing second. 

Dean’s shoes were the first thing Roman removed, tossing them carelessly behind himself. Both shoes hit the carpet with a light thud. The jeans were the next to go. Once Dean’s belt was undone they were easy to remove. Just slid right off his hips, always did. It was long until Dean’s shirt and underwear were laying in a pile with the rest of Dean’s clothes. That’s where Roman remembered the plug. In all of the events on the ride home it had completely slipped Roman’s mind. He pulled it out as gently as he could manage, Dean making sounds of protest above him.

With Dean laying naked on the bed Roman took a deep breath. He picked up all of the dirty clothes, bringing them into the en suite and dumping them into the laundry basket before returning to the bedroom. For a moment Roman considered just leaving Dean to sleep naked, but then the thought crossed his mind that Dean might appreciate some clothes in the morning when he wakes up. So Roman pulled out some clean underwear, a pair of sweatpants, and one of his own shirts before tossing them all onto the bed beside where Dean was laying.

Getting Dean into clothes was decidedly harder than getting Dean out of them. Still Roman managed to dress Dean in the fresh pair of clothes before finally tucking him in underneath the blanket. Roman planted a light kiss to Dean’s forehead when he was done. When Roman stood again he began to back out of the room, grabbing Dean’s shoes on the way. Shutting the bedroom door lightly Roman made his way back to the front door. Thankfully Roman had remembered to shut it, dropping the shoes beside it and locking it. He could put the shoes away correctly later.

Roman made quick work of grabbing a bucket, a glass of water, and a couple of ibuprofen. He set the bucket down beside Dean’s side of the bed and set the other items on the bedside table. It took all of Roman’s willpower, but he resisted the urge to run his hand through Dean’s hair. Waking Dean up wasn’t worth the risk. Instead Roman made his way back out of the bedroom, once again shutting the door lightly. He made his way into his home office, loosening his tie as he padded down the hall.

He dropped down into his chair with a huff. This was the only space that was one hundred percent his. It was completely untouched, neither Sasha or Dean ever came in here. Roman often locked himself away in it just to clear his head a bit. Any time he found himself a little too fond of Dean he hid away and distanced himself under the guise of having work to do. Playing busy boss man, but in reality he was hiding like a scared child from feelings he shouldn’t even have in the first place. Not that he should being having any in general. 

At the end of the day Roman knows that if he wants those feelings gone for good he needs to rip the bandaid off and send Dean back to wherever he came from. Roman can’t do that though. Although he’s not really sure if he can’t or if he just doesn’t want to. Whichever it is manages to squash that thought whenever it arises. Roman’s not getting rid of Dean. Not anytime soon at least. Just the thought of it gets harder everyday. Gets harder every time Dean shoots a smile his way. The thought of breaking Dean’s heart breaks Roman’s.

He’s totally and completely fucked. Seth was wrong. Seth was so very wrong. So wrong it hurts. Roman can feel that pent up anger from earlier hitting him like a second wave that’s big enough that it just might pull you under. That’s not the only anger that hits him again. All of the anger comes back, every bit from the day he’d had. Every bit he had swallowed down in each meeting. Every single bit of it. All of a sudden it was like he couldn’t breath. Like the anger had tightened around his lungs. Almost as if it was anger pumping through his veins instead of blood.

Roman’s eyes slid shut and his hands balled into fists. All he wanted was to punch a hole in something. He took a few deep breaths, tried to reason with himself. The more he thought about it all the more upset he became. After a few minutes he realized he wasn’t even thinking about what had originally caused the anger, instead he was focused on how absolutely helpless Dean had been by the end of the night. Something had happened and Roman would burn the earth to find out what it was. 

* * *

“Sash, look, are you mad at me?”

Seth was standing in the open door of Sasha’s drivers seat, leaning against the car. His arm was resting on the roof of it while his head was ducked down to get a good look at Sasha. Sasha who was looking no where but dead ahead of her.

“I don’t know,” Sasha says smoothly, “Should I be?”

At that Sasha adjusted her gaze to look at Seth. It was a simple answer, one that rolled right off of the tip of her tongue. An easy way to not answer and divert the conversation away from a subject that she really didn’t feel like covering at the moment. 

Seth heaved out a heavy sigh, “Fine. We’ll talk later. Drive safe.”

With those words Seth stepped back away from the car, shutting her door as he did. She looked back in front of her, hands resting on either side of the steering wheel. The car was still off. Outside of the car she could hear Seth’s footsteps getting further away. She let her eyes fall closed and her head come forward to rest on the top of the wheel.

The sun was starting to rise in the distance. That was the thing about working through the night, she was always up to cat both sunrise and sunset. Usually she would take the time to enjoy the sunrise, a mug of hot coffee in her hands. Not this morning. No this morning she was being eaten by the guilt that she spend the night working beside. She had been hoping that if she ignored it and focused on work that it would see itself out. Sadly it looked like she was going to have to show it the door.

That was fine. This wasn’t the first time she’d felt the creeping feeling of guilt crawling up her spine and it wouldn’t be the last. However that didn’t change the fact that guilt had no place in her line of business. So she’d just have to collect herself and move on. Dean would be fine so there wasn’t anything to waste her time worrying about. He’d be gone soon enough anyway. Roman would get bored of him surely. Roman always did. That’s how Roman worked. He hid from himself behind people he didn’t care about, kicking them to the curb when they’d served their purpose.

If Roman didn’t get rid of Dean Seth would. Oh god Seth would. She groaned to herself, the thought alone made Sasha’s stomach churn. That was the last thing that needed to happen. Seth was sociopathic at his best and you didn’t ever want to find out about his worst. Dean had something Seth wanted more than anything in the world. Seth would kill for less. In fact Seth had killed for less. He’d resort to straight up murder if he didn’t have to worry about tiptoeing around Roman’s possessive tendencies. Sasha found herself grateful for that.

The drive home was a blur. She had basically gone on autopilot. Anything else and she’d get caught up in the guilt still trailing behind her. It had rode in the passenger seat the whole drive. When she opened the door she was hit with the smell of coffee and the sounds of movement coming from the kitchen. She stepped out of her heels and made her way towards said kitchen. When she got there she was greeted with the sight of her husband, tie hanging loosely around his neck and shirt most of the way unbuttoned. His hair way falling out of its bun and the bags under his eyes were borderline offensive. 

“You look like shit,” Sasha stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

The way Roman reacted to her voice was telling. He clearly hadn’t noticed her come in. His guard was more than down, his guard had fallen asleep on duty.

“And you look beautiful as always Sasha,” Roman mumbled before taking a sip from the mug of coffee he was holding in his hand.

Sasha raised an eyebrow at him, “Why haven’t you slept.”

“Because as physically tired as I may be,” Roman took a deep breath, “My mind is wide awake.”

Sasha nodded.

“Coffee for my beautiful wife?” he offered.

“How could I say no?”

Sasha made her way deeper into the kitchen while Roman began to pour her a cup of coffee. She made note of the fact that Dean was nowhere to be seen. It made her stomach knot up for just a moment before she managed to collect herself. Sasha watched carefully as Roman made her coffee the way she likes it. After what she helped do to Dean earlier she wouldn’t be surprised if Roman tried to poison her. Or maybe she was just paranoid.

“Here.”

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Roman’s voice as he handed her the coffee he had made her. Smiling she took it from him and took the first sip. She was being irrational, Roman didn’t know and Dean wouldn’t tell him. Would he? Sasha hadn’t thought about that. There was no reason for Dean to keep his mouth shut about it if Roman asked him about the night. Dean’s loyalty laid with Roman, not Sasha and Seth. That was if Roman even noticed anything was off at all. There was always a chance he hadn’t. That he had just thought Dean had fallen asleep on him again. Wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before.

The two stood in silence as they drank their coffee. When it looked like Roman was about to ask a question Sasha wouldn’t like she cut him off. Forcing words out the second Roman’s mouth opened. 

“Thanks for the coffee. Just remembered that I told Bayley I’d be there when she woke up. Spend some time together before she heads off to work. See you tonight right?”

It was a lie that tasted more bitter than she would like. Probably a side effect from the guilt. 

“Yeah,” he blinked, “See you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
